


Home for the Holidays

by DoodlingGemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Agender Character, Anxiety, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas Tree, Demisexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Fourth Year, MC has bad anxiety and depression, Meet the Family, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Pining, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, So does Barnaby, Some Humor, Supportive Arthur Weasley, Supportive molly weasley, Teen Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, and by that i mean morning wood lmao, some slightly awkward sexual moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodlingGemini/pseuds/DoodlingGemini
Summary: Four years in, and the Curse Breaking gang finds out that their beloved friend, Trin Betiz, has never once left Hogwarts for the holiday breaks. Baffled, Bill and Charlie, with Barnaby's help, invite them back to the Weasley home for Christmas break for some well needed relaxation.Agreeing to come along, the three, minus Bill, realize the mistakes they've made. Not even one night in, when they're dealing with their unknown, mutual feelings for each other; and the raging hormones all 15 year olds experience. Up to their neck with wrestling their feelings into control, and having to control near anxiety attacks, Trin feels they won't survive the week. Barnaby just wants to relax, have a fun time with his best friends, and get closer to the same two people who have his heart. As for poor Charlie, he just wants not get embarrassed every 5 seconds by his family in front of the two he's recently developed feelings for.Bill is watching this near train wreck unfold, and can't help sit back and let it continue. Christmas is going to be hectic this year at The Burrow!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for this ship, and tbh I'm much more confident in my writing ability. Sure, I'm writing some character's for the first time, but heck, everyone has their first couple fics no? This was planned to be much shorter, but it got out of control and is now a rather long, slow burn fic.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

The dining hall, while somewhat empty was also rather loud with the excited chatter of students. Outside the frosted windows, snow was falling slowly and evenly in the afternoon sky. Crackling of fire could be heard, warming the old stone corridors of Hogwarts. Christmas was upon everyone, and the students were eagerly discussing their holiday plans with friends and housemates. At the far end of one of the tables, Penny Haywood leaned forward, mug of a warm drink in her pale hands. “I'm kind of looking forward this year for Christmas, Beatrice has been looking forward all month to show Mom and Pop what she’s learned so far.” She chuckled, the others she was sitting with chuckled alongside her.

“I remember my first christmas coming home, Charlie begged me to show him the spells I learned.” Bill said, tone of jest in his voice. Charlie’s freckled cheeks flushed softly and he rolled his eyes.

“Five knuts George and Fred are going to try and wheedle information out of Percy this weekend.” Charlie mused, taking a bite of his sandwich. Bill snorted loudly and nodded his head, holding his hand out.

“I’ll take you up on that bet little brother!” He said, the two brothers shaking on the bet. Tonks snorted, head resting against her forearms as she turned her attention to the others at the table.

“Say, Ben, what plans you got this year?” She asked, as Ben blinked and shrugged his skinny shoulders.

“W-well, my uncle is flying in from Canada tomorrow. He hasn’t been with the family in six years, and mother’s already sent a letter saying that she’d prefer if anything magic related was kept quiet.” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Tonks nodded, sighing softly.

“I get it, muggle parents are weird aren’t they? But charming at times.”

“Say Trin, what about you? What’s your plans this holiday?” Ben asked, smiling softly at his short, hufflepuff friend. The table got quiet suddenly, as Trin looked up from their sketchpad and stared at Ben from across the table. He blinked, noticing the tension in the air and looked around. “D-did I do something w-wrong?” He asked, voice gaining in pitch with nerves.

“No, no-..it’s just that-...” Rowan started, as Trin shook their head.

“No, it’s fine. You actually reminded me Ben, I need to let McGonagall know I’m staying.” Trin murmured, Tonks groaning softly.

“Trin, this is your fourth year here, I highly doubt you gotta let Pussy Britches know your staying behind. You’ve done it for every holiday, every year.” She argued, the silence shifting from awkward to stunned. Trin’s cheeks flushed slightly and they shrugged their shoulders.

“W-well yea, but it’s the right thing to do.” They mumbled, as Bill cleared his throat.

“You haven’t gone home for the holidays once Trin?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Y-yea? Hasn’t that been made obvious?” They mumbled, as Charlie blinked owlishly.

“You guys knew this?” Barnaby piped up, brows furrowed in a manner of confusion and worry. Rowan and Penny looked at eachother, Tonks nodding her head. Trin sighed, shutting their sketchpad shut.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, my father is always away on auror business and my mother’s not in the picture. Jacob’s nowhere to be found, the apartment in Yorkshire is lonely. Hogwarts is better anyway, besides, I spend my holidays with Hagrid.” Trin murmured, shoving the book into their large knapsack.

“Isn’t he leaving the grounds this season for official Hogwarts business?” Barnaby piped up, Trin freezing in their spot and they kept their head down. They shook their head, looking back up. Whatever negative emotion was on their face, was replaced with a smile.

“Even so, it’s not too bad being here over the holidays! Library is always empty and so is the common room! Besides, the house-elves always serve wonderful meals during this time!” They said, swinging their legs across the bench.

“T-trin, where are you going?” Rowan asked, Trin glanced down at Rowan and shrugged their shoulders.

“Finding Andre, forgot I needed to mention something to him before the holidays!” They said, Penny’s lips pursing into a thin line as Trin hurried off and out of the dining hall.

“I know that look Pen, what’s wrong?” Bill piped up, staring at the younger Hufflepuff. She sighed, shoulders drooping as she set her mug down.

“They’re lying, about looking for Andre.” She explained, Ben tilting his head to the side. “Spend four years with a person, almost everyday, you learn their tells.” She explained, biting her lip. “I’ve offered for them to come home with me, but they always refused my offers. You have too, haven’t you Rowan?” Rowan nodded, resting their chin upon their hand.

“I have, but considering this is a busy time for the tree farm, my parents don’t often want visitors. Granted, they love Trin but, they still refuse my offer too.” She mumbled, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose in slight frustration. Tonks shrugged, swinging her legs from the bench.

“I would, one hundred percent, but my home life isn’t the greatest to be honest.” She explained, eyes flicking over towards Bill and Charlie. The two of them were whispering at each other, Charlie’s face was slightly pink and his brows furrowed. “What about you B?” Barnaby blinked, and shook his head.

“N-no, my grandmother wouldn’t be happy if I brought someone home who wasn’t Slytherin.” He pouted softly and furrowed his brows. “E-even though I’d love to ask them, I know my grandmother would be against it. Let alone if she found out about Trin’s familial heri-...” He started, a ramble slowly forming as Tonks held up her hand.

“Right, forgot, your family has-...staunch beliefs.” She mumbled, cringing at the fact that Barnaby’s family were Dark Wizard supporters and blood purists.

“Well, I’m sure we’ll have room for one more at the Burrow, don’t you agree Charlie?” Bill announced, grinning wide. Charlie shrugged meekly, Bill slapping a giant hand on his back. Penny blinked, biting her lip.

“Well, you’d have to try and convince them in the first place. Remember, Trin will think they’d be a burden or something by tagging along.” Penny said, Charlie blinking and looking at her and Rowan.

“Really?” He asked, shocked about the information. Rowan nodded her head, sighing softly. Bill shrugged, standing up from his spot at the table.

“Alright, I can be very persuasive! Besides, I also got Charlie here to help me!” He said, as Charlie stood up as well. “No one can resist the Weasley charm!” He said, giving a thumbs up to the seated members of the group. Barnaby furrowed his brows, glancing down at his mug.

“Just don’t try and force them into something they don’t wanna do.” He mumbled into it, the words unheard by Bill, but heard by Charlie. He glanced at Barnaby, who’s cheeks flushed softly and he looked away. Bill grabbed Charlie’s shoulders, pulling him out of the dining hall.

“You’ll probably find them in McGonagall's office.” Rowan called, the Weasley’s waving their hands in acknowledgement. She sighed, hands resting on the wooden table.

“I hope Trin doesn’t turn down their offer, they deserve to be celebrating with more than just school ghosts and professors who don’t go home.” Tonks mumbled, flicking a crumb around on their plate.

“It’s more about that Tonks, they deserve to know that they have friends who are willing to share things with them.” Penny murmured, as Rowan nodded.

“And who also don’t see them as a burden.” She added, Barnaby’s brows furrowing softly.

“Trin really thinks that?” He asked softly, looking at the three Hufflepuff women. Tonks and Penny glanced at each other nervously, as Rowan looked at Barnaby, “I-I mean, they always tend to exude confidence and such-...” He started, noticing beside him that even Ben nodded his head.

“It’s a facade they put on, to protect themselves, such as against Merula, Ismelda, or even just anyone really.” Rowan explained, looking down at her hands. “Trin’s confidence stems from the friendships they’ve made, they value trust in others above all else.” Tonks snorted softly.

“Hufflepuff inside and out that one.” She commented, Penny nodding in agreement. “But, they are afraid to become burdens to those they hold dear. Hell, Trin’s been tempted to search those damned vaults alone because they don’t wish to endanger any of us. Even though I told them, I will personally turn into their boggart the next time they even think of something so stupid!” Tonks huffed, furrowing her pink brows in frustration.

“T-that’s a bit harsh Tonks!” Ben mumbled, Tonks glaring at Ben softly. “But you have a point, I never expected it when they offered to help me First Year! B-but, like Penny said, if you pay attention, Trin’s tells are easy to see.” He explained, Barnaby nodding his head and biting the tip of his thumb in thought. “Easter break, asked them last year if they’d want to come with me. My family has this massive outdoor lunch for the holiday. B-but they said no, saying they didn’t wish to add any extra stress to my family, with them being muggles and all. I-I assured them that it would be ok, but they still said no.” He mumbled softly, shoulders drooping. Barnaby’s brows furrowed in thought and he stared down at the table. “I-I didn't know though they've spent every year here though”

“You okay Barnaby, you seem like-...” Rowan started, as Barnaby shot up from his seat and nodded.

“Yes, I just remembered-...something in the common room-....bye!” He mumbled, bowing his head and darting out of the dining hall. Penny sighed, shaking her head.

“Everyone’s so bad at lying aren’t they?” She mumbled, Tonks nodding her head in agreement.

__________________________________

Bill hurried through the halls of Hogwarts, pulling Charlie along with him. After a couple of minutes, Charlie pulled his arm free from Bill’s strong grip. “Okay, okay Bill slow down!” He mumbled, frowning softly at his older brother. Bill stopped, looking back at Charlie.

“What’s up with you?” He asked, arching a brow. Charlie sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

“What is exactly your plan, huh? ‘Oh, Trin we heard about how depressing your holidays have been. Join us home and be tortured to death by our family?’” Charlie asked, pushing his voice in a fake baritone like Bill’s. He stood there, staring at Charlie and shrugged.

“I mean, sure something like that? I was going to leave out the whole ‘tortured by our family’ bit. I mean, Fred and George might do a bit of torturing but it’s all in good fun.” Bill mumbled, waving his hand around to get the point across. “Are you saying you don’t want them to come home with us?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at Charlie. Said Weasley’s face flushed softly and he looked away, biting his lip.

“I-I never said that! W-what I was meaning was-...” He started, cut off by Barnaby who was charging down the hall in their direction.

“H-hey guys! W-wait!” He cried out, skidding to a stop in front of the brothers. “I-I know what might help!” He said, the two looking at him in confusion. “T-trin won’t say no, they’d be afraid of being a burden.” He explained, as Bill nodded.

“We get that, which is why I’m going to tell them-...”

“That they won’t be? Won’t work, Ben tried once already last year during Easter.” Barnaby said, cutting him off. Bill narrowed his eyes at the younger Slytherin student. “I might have an idea that could hopefully work?” Charlie smiles softly, looking at Barnaby. He cleared his throat. “W-well, I was thinking, if you had someone else from Hogwarts who was staying with you guys, they maybe more inclined to staying?” He suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Charlie rubbed his chin, staring at the floor.

“That does sound like a-....”

“And who exactly do you have in mind?” Bill asked, brow arched. Barnaby blinked, and shrugged his shoulders.

“Why not Barnaby, it was his idea and besides, we're friends no?” Charlie offered, as Bill frowned slightly.

“Okay, what's your angle though?” He pressed, as Barnaby tilted his head to the side.

“A-angle? I don't-...Look, yes, I may have been hoping I could tag along too but it's all because-...” He paused, glancing down at his feet. “I won't lie, ever since I stopped hanging out with Merula and Ismelda, hearing them and others go on and on about blood supremacy and purity makes my stomach churn. It always had but, never was close to people it affected deeply.” He explained, rubbing his arm slowly. “Besides, my family shares the same beliefs. I mean, shit, my parents are in Azkaban for supporting-....h-him” He whispered, brows furrowed in frustration. Bill continued to stare at him, as Charlie pulled his brother back gently.

“Bill, calm down, not understanding the third degree but-....” he trailed off, looking at Barnaby. “I don't see an issue with Barnaby coming to the Burrow anyway Bill, I think it’d be nice!” Charlie added, digging his hands into his coat pockets. Bill arched a brow, staring at his younger brother. “W-what, besides, I’m sure Mom wouldn’t mind. She loves company.”

“You’re right, c’mon let’s find Trin.” Bill said, turning on his heel and down the hall, Barnaby and Charlie nodding as the followed the elder Weasley. They scoured the halls, looking for their mutual Hufflepuff friend. They finally spotted them, exiting Mcgonagall's office. “Oi, Trin!” Bill called, jogging up to the younger student. They looked up, blinking at the man.

“U-uh, hey Bill?” They said, peeking over his broad body to see Charlie and Barnaby right behind him. “Uh, is something okay?” They asked, hands clasped together in their signature sign of worry. Bill shook his head, smiling widely.

“No, no nothing’s wrong, aside from one little thing!” He said, slinging an arm around Trin’s shoulders. They froze slightly, still unused to the touch of others that wasn’t Rowan or Tonks. “Your holiday situations are what the problem is!” He said, ignoring the deep sigh from Charlie and the groan from Barnaby.

“U-uh, w-what?”

“What I’m saying is-...Charlie thought it’d be a good idea if you came home with us this Christmas!” He said, pointing at his younger brother. Trin blinked and glanced at Charlie, who was shooting a look at Bill. “Barnaby is also going to be spending Christmas with us, bless his soul really.” Bill continued, as Trin looked at Barnaby.

“B-but I just informed Mcgonagall that I’d be staying this holiday.” They mumbled, glancing down at their feet.

“I’m sure it’s not too late to tell her otherwise, right?” Barnaby piped up, rubbing the back of his neck. He could see the conflicted look upon Trin’s face.

“B-but, B-barnaby’s already going to be there. I’d rather not waste any more spa-...” They started, Charlie shaking his head.

“Y-you wouldn’t be wasting any space at all!” He said, as Trin looked at him. “Our house is quite big, a-and I mean mother always loves when guests come over!” He added, smiling softly at them. Trin stared at Charlie and Barnaby, and glanced up at Bill, who still had his arm around their shoulders. They sighed deeply and nodded their head.

“A-alright, if you insist I gu-...” They began, squaking slightly in surprise as Bill hoisted them up in a near back breaking hug. “B-Bill-...c-can’t breath!” They wheezed, as he set them back down on their feet. Dusting themself off, they sighed and nodded. “I’ll get my stuff together then, train leaves tomorrow morning correct?” They asked, as Charlie nodded.

“Yea, we’ll meet you in the dining hall tomorrow!” He said, relief running through his veins at Trin accepting the invitation to spend the holiday at the Burrow. “Bill and I have some packing to finish up yet, make sure Percy has everything for tomorrow.” He said, as Bill rolled his eyes.

“Charlie, Percy has a list made and checked off for everything that we all three need for the ride home. Remember, he’s been pestering us to make sure our packing is done.” He interjected, as Charlie sighed and nodded. “Anyway, we’ll see you tomorrow at the dining hall!” He called, as the both of them walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common rooms. Trin and Barnaby stood there, as they looked at him.

“W-well, I guess I should inform Mcgonagall of the change, then pack up some of my stuff huh?” They said, as Barnaby blinked and nodded his head.

“O-oh, yes! Did you want me to wait? Your dorms are on the way to the dungeons anyway.” Barnaby offered, as Trin thought for a second.

“Yea, sounds good, I’ll be one second.” They said, disappearing back into the professor's office once more. Barnaby leaned against the stone wall, tapping his shoe against the floor. He looked up, seeing Merula standing in the distance, watching him. He furrowed his brows, glancing around before arching a brow at her. She perked up, looked around and bolted towards Barnaby.

“Merula, what are you doing?” He asked, as she glared up at him.

“I should be asking you the same thing, what kind of Slytherin goes away on holiday with a pack of Gryffindors and some stupid Hufflepuff?” She hissed, poking his chest with a boney finger of hers. He frowned and rubbed at his chest where she poked him.

“Because, I’m more than my house, Merula.” He said in a hushed, snippy tone. She huffed at him and crossed her arms across her chest. He blinked suddenly, and frowned even deeper. “Wait, were you spying on us the whole time?” He demanded, as Merula rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, you guys made it obvious after Betiz ran out that something was wrong. I told Ismelda to stay behind and watch the rest while I trailed along to find out what was up.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. “I mean, I knew you were into Betiz but Merlin’s beard Barnaby, didn’t think you’d stoop so low just to shack up with her!” Merula snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. “You told them you had no angle, no ulterior motive. But I see right through your lie B.” She sneered, leaning forward. “You can’t stand to see Betiz be whisked away by Weaslys’, she’d forget you once the semester started back up again!” Merula edged, eyes scanning Barnaby’s face for any sign of his resolve cracking. He inhaled deeply, staring down at Merula.

“Merula, your words no longer do anything to me.” He said plainly, as she snorted. “Besides, it’s about more than just Trin.” He said, as Merula continued to stare at him. “I enjoy company with the Weasly’s, Charlie is a very good friend of mine. I’d love to spend more time with him over the holidays, as well as with Trin.” He explained, as Merula’s eyebrows shot up.

“Holy shit B, you can’t be serious?” She said, wheezing slightly. Barnaby’s brow twitched, and she saw his steely gaze falter just a bit. She was pinning in the right direction. “It isn’t just about Betiz, you’re trying to shack up with that dragon kid too?” She howled, shaking her head. “O-oh my god Barnaby, that is fucking hilarious! First, the cursed rule breaker of Hogwarts! Now Charlie goddamn Weasley! The freaky dragon fanatic? O-Oh my god-...” She started, as Barnaby narrowed his eyes and he grabbed Merula by her robe.

“Merula Snyde, I will not stand for you to insult my best friends like that.” He said, voice low and threatening. Merula gripped onto his hands that had a tight grip on her robes. She grinned even wider, eyebrow arching.

“Oh, and what are you going to do B?” Merula sneered, leaning closer to him. Barnaby narrowed his eyes, and he sighed deeply. Releasing Merula’s robe, he looked away. She smirked, and narrowed her eyes. “Anyway, didn't know you were on the pull for some strawberry cream and gentleman's sausage Barnaby.” Barnaby's face flushed deeply and he frowned. “Hoping to get stuffed this holiday, or do some stuffing?”

“Go Merula, get out of here.” He mumbled, as Merula sniffed at him.

“You’re not even worth my time Barnaby Lee.” Merula snapped, turning on her heel and storming out of the hall. Barnaby sighed deeply and leaned back against the wall, head pressed against the cool stone. If Merula was able to read him so well, he was actually starting to slightly regret his plan he made. But she wasn’t wrong, hell, she was actually spot on! Okay, well he didn’t have plans to ‘shack up’ with either of them. No, that was ridiculous and off the table. But, he did hope to get closer to both Trin and Charlie this holiday. He groaned softly, and hung his head, chin pressing against his chest.

“Bill’s right, I do have an angle.” He whispered, jumping slightly as the heavy door opened. Trin smiled at Barnaby and shut the door behind themselves. “H-hey, how’d it go?” He asked, standing up straight, adjusting his sweater.

“Well, if anything, I believe she’s happy I won’t be staying behind this winter!” They said, as the two of them made their way back to their respective common rooms. “It’s odd though, leaving around this time of year. I’ve gotten used to spending my holidays here.” They confessed, as Barnaby nodded. “W-what about you, you mentioned you’d be home with your grandmother no?” Trin asked, looking up at Barnaby. He paused, suddenly remembering he needed to owl his family about the change of plans.

“O-oh, right-...well grandma said she was going to visit my parents in Azkaban for christmas. I love my folks don’t get me wrong but-....Azkaban isn’t a place I want to spend my holiday. I declined this year, said I’d be with friends.” He said, feeling the welling shame of lying to Trin. They nodded, frowning softly.

“That’s right, I forgot about that. Again, I’m very sorry about-...”

“What? No, don’t apologize Trin! It’s not your fault, my parents were stupid in who they chose to support and are paying the price for it. They brought it upon themselves anyway.” He mumbled, fingering at the green fabric of his robes. Trin watched him fiddle with the fabric, and they grabbed onto his sleeve gently. They stopped walking, and Barnaby looked down at his shorter friend.

“Barnaby-...” They started, glancing up at him, and then looking away. “Thanks-...” They mumbled, releasing the sleeve. They turned around, Barnaby realizing they were in front of the large barrels leading to the Hufflepuff common rooms. He nodded, waving a quick goodbye to his friend, swiftly making his way down the hall, as Trin rapped their knuckles upon the wood in the secret code they memorized since First Year.

_________________

“Charlie, are you sure that was a good idea?” Bill hissed, as they climbed through the portrait of The Fat Lady. Charlie rolled his eyes, still trying to ignore his brother’s protests. “I mean, I know Barnaby is a good kid and all-...” He started, as Charlie looked at Bill.

“But?” He asked, as Bill shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s a Slytherin mate, I don’t even know if mom will be happy about that?” He said, as Charlie collapsed on one of the plush, red couches in the common room. “I mean, all’s I’m saying is-...”

“Bill, it’s been decided okay? Besides, Barnaby was right. If we would have invited just Trin, I don’t think they would have come, not unless we had the entire family tell them in person, that it was okay.” Charlie explained, looking at his older brother with a look of exasperation. “I get it, you don’t trust or like Barnaby. He’s Slytherin, used to hang out with Merula and Ismelda until the beginning of this year.” He said, leaning forward and resting his elbows upon his knees. “But he’s proven to be a very good friend of Trin’s, and he’s a good friend of mine too.” Bill sighed, and sat down next to his brother. He stared at Charlie’s face, reading it.

“”Even so, him coming along ruined any chances of you hooking up with Trin.” Bill mumbled, Charlie’s face lighting up bright red as he whipped his head to stare at Bill.

“E-excuse me?” He hissed, eyes wide with disbelief. Bill rolled his eyes, leaning back into the cushions.

“Don’t play dumb with me Charlie, everyone knows you’re fancied with the little Hufflepuff.” Bill teased, smirking at his brother’s surprised face. “Besides, Ben said you are very-...talkative in your sleep.” He said, wiggling his brows in a suggestive manner. Charlie made a noise of protest and shoved at Bill, who erupted into a fit of snorts and laughter.

“T-that’s besides the point Bill! I-I didn’t agree to this so I could-...you know-...with Trin!” He said, flailing his arms around to convey the point. Bill stared at him, blinking slowly, face reading that he didn’t believe his brother for one second. “I-it’s true! I-I mean, sure, getting closer with them would have been a plus but it wasn’t my intention!” He said, choosing to keep his eyes on the red carpet. “A-anyway, Trin isn’t into me. They aren’t into anyone, finding their brother is top priority anyway.” Bill sighed, shaking his head.

“I highly doubt that Charlie, besides, no one can-...”

“Resist the Weasley Charm?” Charlie deadpanned, glaring at his brother.

“Exactly!” Bill said, winking at Charlie. He rolled his eyes, perking up when the canvas door swung open again. It was Percy, clamoring through the opening. “Hey, Perc!” Bill said, standing up and smiling at the youngest Weasley in the room. “Ready to head home tomorrow?” He said, as Percy looked at Bill and Charlie.

“Guess so, been getting letters from George and Fred non-stop since last month about sneaking home trinkets.” He mumbled, setting his satchel down.

“Well, are you?” Charlie asked, as Percy shook his head.

“No of course not, smuggling school supplies off of school grounds unless given strict permission is against the guidelines!” He chirped officially, chin jutting out in pride. Bill snorted, ruffling the red hair of his younger sibling.

“You’re going to make an excellent Prefect one day Perc.” He said, as Percy scowled and fixed his now mussed hair.

“Don’t forget Head Boy too.” He mumbled, as Bill nodded. “Oh, by the way, I heard from some people that we’re bringing home guests too?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. “Do mum and dad know?” He asked, as Bill blinked and glanced at Charlie. “No, they don’t do they?”

“I was going to write tonight!” Bill said, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“Fuck, that’s right! Mum will have a cow if she doesn’t have something for them both!” Charlie hissed, leaping off of the couch. Percy nodded, handing his brother a sheet of parchment and a quill. “The owls will get this home in time right?” Charlie asked, starting to scribble down his note.

“If you get it sent out before curfew, probably.” Bill said, shrugging.

“Are you both packed as well?” Percy asked, Bill rolling his eyes and sighing deeply. “I’d suggest finishing now, don’t want to be rushing in the morning to make sure you have everything.” Percy mumbled, as he picked up his satchel and made his way up the steps, toward his dorm room. Bill watched the younger Weasley climb the stairs, and he sighed deeply.

“That boy is only eleven and acts like he is forty two.” Bill mumbled, glancing at Charlie. “Hey, about what I mentioned earlier.” He mumbled, Charlie glancing at him, but not stopping his writing. “I only know because I was told about it.” He explained, as Charlie sighed and stopped his writing.

“By whom? Was it Tonks? Tulip? Andre?” He asked, arching his brow.

“Ben, said he overheard Penny and Rowan discussing things with Trin one day during Herbology. He was helping cleaning up after class one day, said Trin really fancies you.” He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. “Said they also fancy Barnaby as well but, who knows on that one.” He added, as Charlie bit his lip. “Hey, you have a lot more chances to woo Trin better than Barnaby could.” Bill said, suddenly noticing the shift of emotion in his brother. Charlie shook his head.

“No, not that, just-...” He paused, looking back at the letter. “Nothing, it’s nothing Bill. N-now why don’t you go finish packing, I’m going to send this letter out to Mum then finish my own packing.” He said, going back to scribbling the letter out. Bill narrowed his eyes, watching Charlie for a second. He decided to leave it off there, knowing full well his brother wasn’t going to fold anytime soon. Marching up the steps towards the dorm, he glanced once more down at his brother’s back, before disappearing into his room. Charlie finished the letter, giving it a couple read throughs before he rolled the letter up and slipped on one of his jackets. He slid out of the common room and hastily made his way to the owlery, passing by students who were eagerly discussing their holiday plans. Jogging up the steps, he skidded to a stop just in time before he slammed into the person leaving the stone tower. “B-barnaby!” Charlie mumbled, glancing up at the Slytherin boy.

“C-charlie! H-hey, I was just, mailing a letter to my grandmother-...letting her know of the change of plans.” He said, as Charlie nodded.

“Y-yea, was about to send one to my mother.” He said, trailing off and glancing to the side. The snow was gently falling around them, and he cleared his throat. “I-I wanted to thank you Barnaby.” He mumbled, confusion etched on Barnaby’s face. “I-I mean, it was your idea anyway, to help get Trin out of Hogwarts for the holiday.”

“O-Oh! That, oh, you know, it was nothing. Just, hate to see one of my best friends be alone on a holiday where one should be surrounded by ones they love.” He whispered, flush creeping up his neck. Charlie stared at him, nodding slowly. “A-anyway, figured you’d be pretty bummed out too if they happened to say no, n-not that they would h-have-...” Barnaby said, voice slightly panicky.

“No, no, Barnaby it’s fine. They probably would have declined, knowing others will be there aside from family I think helped set their mind at ease. It’s a smart decision really.” Charlie said, Barnaby flushing even more from the compliment. “Anyway, I need to get this mailed out ASAP.” Charlie said, as Barnaby nodded and stepped aside. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning in the dining hall!” He called out to Barnaby, who nodded and waved at him. As he tied the letter to one of the owls foot, he sighed and glanced at the entrance to the tower. Was he selfish for the way he felt, harboring attraction for two people, two he considered great friends? He watched the brown owl fly off, and folded his arms across his chest. He loved Trin, no doubt about it. But, these past couple of months, while that same love grew more, a new affection grew in his heart for the very Slytherin he just spoke with. He shook his head, making his way back to the common room. He needed to stop lingering on the thought, it was silly and selfish of him after all.

_____________________

Trin’s head perked up in the middle of packing as the door to their dormitory opened up. They sighed softly as Rowan, Penny, and Tons came through the round, wooden door. “Hey guys-....s-sorry about earlier.” They murmured, rubbing the back of their neck slowly. Tonks shook her head, flopping onto Trin's bed and smirking.

“Ah, no worries my guy.” She said, peering over to see the suitcase in the middle of being packed. “So, not staying here for once this holiday?” She mused, glancing at Rowan and Penny. Trin shook their head.

“No I'm not, Bill and Charlie invited me back to their home. I'm actually kind of excited to spend the holidays with them and Barnaby.” Tonks arched a brow, sitting up on their bed.

“Barnaby's coming with too?” Rowan asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Trin nodded, as Tonks smiled.

“Ohohoh, Trin you lucky dog you. Getting both your men under one roof for an entire week! Go get ‘em!” Tonks cheered, as Trin flushed deeply and pouted at their best friends.

“That's not why I accepted!” They protested, as Penny chuckled softly. “I-It’s not!”

“No, but it certainly helped sway your decision into their court, did it not?” Penny asked, as Trin groaned and their head hit the mattress of their bed.

“Even so, you'll be fine and have a wonderful time. The Weasleys' are a wonderful family, Molly is such a dear, and Arthur is one amazing dude.” Tonks said, patting the top of their friends head. “You'll be treated like one of the family the moment you step foot in their house.” Trin looked up at their friends and sighed.

“What time do the students depart for the train station tomorrow anyway?” Trin asked, as Rowan tapped her chin.

“Nine, right after breakfast.” Rowan said, Trin nodding. “That's right, you usually sleep in on departure day, don't you?” Tonks shrugged.

“Ah don't worry, I'll make sure you're awake. Don't need you missing this grand opportunity.” She said, winking at Trin. They puffed out their cheeks in mock irritation and shoved at Tonks, who snorted with laughter. Shutting their suitcase, Trin stood up and sat on the edge of their bed.

“Thanks guys.” They murmured, as Tonks nodded and ruffled their already messy black hair. “Here's hoping to a wonderful holiday this year!” Penny smiled and slid off of her spot from her own bed, wrapping Trin in a tight embrace. Rowan followed suit, as Tonks giggled and leapt on top of the three, Trin squeaking in panic at the sudden weight landing on top of them.

“You mean, for one of the best holidays for you friend!” She said, squeezing her friends tightly in the group hug.

____________________

The next morning, Trin set their suitcase out in the common room where other students cases sat beside the massive pile of cushions and pillows in the corner where the house-elves would gather them up to be loaded on the train. Crawling out of the rounded door, Trin followed their friends to the dining hall. It was loud and busy, filled with students who were buzzing and ready to depart home. Glancing at the table on the far left, where most of the Slytherins sat, they saw Merula staring at them heavily. She had a look on her face that seemed cocky and confident, and it seemed to get worse as Trin saw Barnaby walk into the dining hall. Shrugging off her stare, Trin slid in at their usual table. Tonks sat on their left, Penny on their right, and Barnaby adjacent to them.

“Good morning you three.” Barnaby said, pulling some food onto his plate, as Tonks nodded.

“A wonderful good morning to you too B!” She said, chipper tone to her voice. The five of them started conversing, not taking note of Merula's watchful eye. It intensified as the Weasley brothers rolled into the dining hall, followed by their youngest brother tailing along. Merula smirked, looking at Ismelda.

“Hey, Murk, watch and learn how you plant seeds of doubt into the heads of idiots!” Merula said, as she swung her legs over the bench and stood up. Ismelda blinked, dull eyes staring at her.

“Don't understand why you can't just Aveda-.....” Merula cut her off, sighing deeply.

“I hate them yes, but we can't go spitting killing curses at everyone Murk. Especially in public, besides, we don't even know that curse!” Merula snipped, Ismelda shrugging their thin shoulders. “Just, watch me OK?” She said impatiently, marching towards the group. She slid up right behind Trin and smiled wickedly. “Morning Betíz!” Trin jumped and turned around, staring at Merula.

“U-uh-....”

“A little owl told me about your change of plans, not staying behind this Christmas?” She asked, head cocked to the side. Before Trin could say anything, Merula cut them off. “Well, it's comforting to know no secrets will be found out without me this holiday.” She purred, hands folded together. “Have a wonderful holiday with Barnaby and-.....” She glanced at the Weasleys'. “Them, oh and Betiz-....” She knelt down, lowering her voice to where only Trin could hear it. “Careful not to bite off more sausage than you can chew, even if you do want to get stuffed.” Merula hissed, before slinking back to the Slytherin table. The group watched her retreating form with confusion and Tonks arched a brow.

“What in the Fat Friars massive ass was that all about?” Tonks mumbled, furrowing her brows. “That was just super funky, what she whisper to you anyway Trin?” She asked, as Trin blinked and shrugged.

“I don't know? Careful not to bite off more than I can chew? U-Uhm, something about getting stuffed?” They mumbled in confusion, as Barnaby nearly choked on his drink, pounding his chest and Tonks blinked. “I-I don't get it-....Barnaby are you okay?” They asked, concerned for their friends choking. He nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. His face was flushed and he cleared his throat.

“That was odd though.” Charlie hummed, glancing at Merula, who was talking with Ismelda, smirk on her sharp face. Bill stood up, motioning at Barnaby.

“Can I speak with you?” He asked, as Barnaby looked up and hesitated slightly. He nodded anyway and followed Bill out of the dining hall. Charlie watched with suspicion, as Percy shrugged. Once a slight distance from the dining hall, Bill turned to Barnaby. “What was that back there?” He asked, brow arched. Barnaby blinked and frowned slightly.

“I-I don't know what you're-....” He mumbled, as Bill sighed deeply.

“Don't give me that Barnaby, with Merula slinking up to the table and your reactions? What the hell?” He pressed, narrowing his eyes at Barnaby. The questioned man backed up, staring at Bill. “What is going on?” He asked again, stepping closer to Barnaby.

“I-I-I-.....” He was breathing deeply, feeling panic set into his veins.

“What tricks are you pulling?”

“N-none! I just-.....I love them!” He practically shouted in a panicked fit, as Bill blinked and stopped. He stared at Barnaby, whose eyes were screwed shut and face was deeply red.

“M-merula?” He asked, face turning slightly green. Barnaby gagged slightly, shaking his head.

“No, no, Salazar no! I-I love them, both of them.” He whispered, voice trembling slightly. Bill had a look of confusion on his face, clearly showing he wasn't catching up. “T-Trin and Charlie okay?! I have for awhile now, t-there, that's my ulterior motive Bill!” Barnaby spit out, fingers digging into the stone walls behind him. Bill stared at the younger student in shock, and nodded slowly.

“I see, and what Merula said-...?” Bill asked, as Barnaby sighed deeply.

“Some stupid threat even I don't understand why she made it.” He mumbled, cheeks flushed slightly. Bill stared at him and Barnaby frowned. “One with-....” He shrugged his shoulders, staring at the floor. “E-explicit implications” He mumbled, as Bill’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh-....oh-....OH!” He said, backing away slightly and nodded. “Get stuffed, right I-....wait no-...” Bill said, cutting himself off. “You seriously do not-...”

“N-no! I don't even have any plans even closely related to that topic! B-bill I swear to you, I have nothing but respect for Trin and Charlie.” Barnaby said, holding his hands up in defense. “Merula is just trying to get under everyone's skin and she can sense this topic will cause a lot of problems.” He said, as Bill nodded.

“I know, but do you really fancy both of them?” he asked, as Barnaby nodded his head. “I see, well not to break your heart or anything, but, Charlie does really fancy Trin.” He said, as Barnaby shrugged.

“I know, everyone does pretty much. Except ironically the two of them.” He muttered. “All of Slytherin knows I've been fancying Trin since last year, Merula's the first to figure it out about Charlie.” His shoulders dropped slightly, and Bill placed a comforting hand on the kids shoulder.

“If it makes you feel any better, Charlie does respect you, and speak highly of you.” Bill mumbled. “I'll keep this to myself also, I won't rat you out Barnaby, just don't go doing anything stupid.” He said, narrowing his eyes. Barnaby nodded, chuckling nervously.

“Y-yea!” He said, jolting suddenly at the sound of a bell going of throughout the halls. “I-Is it nine already?” He asked, as Bill stuck his hands into the pockets of his slacks and nodded.

“Must be, come on, let’s get back to the others.” He said, starting his way back to the dining hall. He stopped for a second, glancing back at Barnaby. “By the way, sorry for earlier, with how I treated you.” He mentioned, as Barnaby shook his head.

“No harm done, I don’t blame you to be honest. But, uh, thanks also, for keeping that secret.” He mumbled, rubbing his arm slowly. Bill nodded, stepping into the dining hall. He saw the rest of the group standing up, saying their goodbyes to one another. He and Barnaby stood at the end of the table, Percy already making his way towards the two.

“Where did you wander off to Bill?” He asked, peering up at his brother. Bill shook his head, ruffling Percy’s hair.

“Ah, don’t worry about it Perc.” He said, as the younger Gryffindor frowned softly and readjusted his perfectly combed hair. Trin and Charlie made their way over, waving to Rowan and Tonks. “Well, you guys ready to head out to the train?” He asked, hands planted firmly on his hips. Percy nodded, eager to get on the train and relax with his newest book. Charlie opened his mouth, but Bill shut him down, knowing he was going to ask what earlier was about. “Ah, don’t bother Charlie.” He said, walking ahead of the younger students. Charlie frowned and glanced at Barnaby, who shrugged his shoulders. Deciding to not push the topic further, they followed Bill to the carriages that waited outside of the school. Climbing up into carriages, Trin sat in between Charlie and Barnaby, hands upon their lap as the cart lurched forward.

“Are these carts pulled magically?” Percy mumbled softly, peering at where some form of a horse or other carriage drawing beast would be. Bill shrugged, leaning back.

“Probably Percy, considering that there’s nothing there even pulling them.” He mumbled, as Trin blinked and saw Barnaby peering behind him where Percy was looking.

“I’ve heard the carts are pulled by thestrals, magical creatures that one can only see when they’ve witnessed death.” He murmured, looking back at the group. Trin glanced behind themselves as well, cocking their head to the side.

“C-can you see them B?” Charlie asked, voice laced with slight concern. Barnaby shook his head, chuckling softly.

“No, like I said, I only heard about it.” He murmured, glancing back at where these supposed ‘thestrals’ were. The remainder of the carriage ride was a calm silence, the snow that was falling earlier had stopped. The wheels turning over and crunching the freshly fallen snow was one of the few sounds in the air. Trin looked up at the sky, gray and calm for a winters morning. Looking back down, they folded their hands in their lap.

Each passing second filled them with anticipation, and eagerness for the week that was to follow. They’ve heard stories about the Weasley family, how they were large and loving. The younger siblings said to be wild handfuls and timid sprites. Trin’s chest ached, remembering the past when Jacob would come home for the holidays. That week was always the best time of the year, seeing their brother return home, often times with a large sack full of gifts from Hogsmeade for his little sibling. They smiled sadly, remembering staying up late and watching muggle christmas movies all night that first night he came home. Sniffling softly, they blinked when they noticed that Percy was watching them with piercing blue eyes. “....” He blinked and nodded at Trin, before opening his book that was sitting upon his lap.

The carriages stopped finally outside of Hogsmeade, the students leaping off of the self moving carriages. Trudging through the light snow, they made their way into the small wizarding village and towards the Hogsmeade station. The red train sat there, patiently waiting for students to board. The warm steam wafted into the air, and Trin sighed deeply. They really only ever saw this contraption twice a year, when they came back at the beginning of a term, and left at the end of one. It was odd, seeing the train in the dead of winter. Trin looked down, feeling a small tug on their sleeve. “C’mon, let’s find a coach area for all of us.” Percy’s small voice mumbled, as he looked at Trin. A slight pang of irritation shot through them at the fact Percy was just as tall as them, and he was only eleven!

“O-oh, of course, what about-...” They mumbled, as Percy nodded and tugged them onto the train, leaving behind the rest of their group.

“They’ll find us, Bill will at least.” Percy mumbled, weaving through the crowd of kids, peeking into the glass to find an empty coach. When he finally found one, Percy slid the door open and stood aside. Trin nodded, stepping into the coach and sitting down on one of the plush, red seats. Percy plopped down next to them, kicking his legs slowly. A couple of seconds of silence passed, before Percy piped up. “Why is this the first time you’ve left Hogwarts?” He asked, as Trin blinked. “Bill told me it’s the first time you’ve left on holiday, and you a Fourth Year.” He mumbled, looking over at them. Trin rubbed the back of their neck, biting their lip.

“U-uh-...”

“Is it because your brother isn’t home?” He asked tilting his head to the side. “Charlie told me about your brother, said he’s been missing for a long time now.” He mumbled. “I know I’d be sad if something happened to Charlie or Bill.” He mused, staring at his feet. Trin looked at him, sighing softly. “And your dad, he works for the ministry right?”

“Well, he’s an auror who takes a lot of international jobs. H-he’s not home often, and yes, home brings a lot of memories about Jacob up. To be honest, over summer break, I’m often out of the house.” Trin admitted, shrugging their shoulders. Percy nodded, brows knitted together.

“What about your mum?” He asked, frowning softly. He took notice to Trin stiffening slightly and they sighed shakily. “I-is she dead? D-did she die in the war?” He asked, as Trin shook their head.

“No, no, my mother isn’t dead.” They mumbled, looking out the window, at the wintery woods in the distance. “But she’s not in my life, hasn’t been since I was seven.” They mumbled, as Percy furrowed his brows even more.

“Why not?” He asked, pressing the topic even more. Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing a slightly exasperated Charlie.

“Percy, Trin! There you two are, nearly scared me when you two disappeared!” He breathed out, leaning against the frame. Percy blinked and stared at his older brother.

“I was with Trin, why were you so worried?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as Barnaby nearly crashed into Charlie.

“Y-you found them?” He asked, peering over the shorter ginger. Percy stared at the older students, as Trin had jumped from the noise and chuckled softly.

“W-we’re fine guys, Percy just wanted to find a coach before all the good ones were taken, right?” Trin said, as Percy nodded his head in agreement.

“Yea, Trin was telling me why they didn’t leave Hogwarts that much, and what happened to their mom!” Percy said, as Trin grimaced slightly. Charlie made a noise of disapproval, sitting down opposite of Trin.

“Percy, you shouldn’t try to pry into others personal lives.” He said, as Percy cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“But Charlie, Trin is practically family, aren’t they?” He asked, as Charlie opened his mouth to say something, Percy cut him off. “And you said they were practically a Weasley by your standards! Both in fact!” Percy mumbled, thin arms folded across his small chest. Charlie’s ears turned bright red, as Bill leaned against the coach door.

“Both who Perc?” He asked, Barnaby jumping out of his skin nearly, not noticing the older student behind him.

“Barnaby, I’ve overheard him many times say that about him and Trin!” Percy said, as Bill chuckled and shook his head.

“Percy Ignatius Weasley, you need to stop eavesdropping on people and their personal lives!” Charlie hissed, red staining his cheeks and neck by this point. Bill shook his head, sliding past Barnaby and sitting beside Charlie.

“Nah, keep it up Perc. You gotta have perfect ears for Head Boy!” Bill said, Charlie frowning deeply at him.

“Don’t encourage him Bill!” Charlie hissed again, as Barnaby snickered and sat down beside Percy. After a couple of minutes, they felt the train lurch and begin its way back to King’s Cross. Trin continued to stare out of the window, watching the blur of whites and blacks whiz past them as the train ran it’s course through the countryside. But they didn’t pay attention to the images outside, their mind instead wandering to what Percy was talking to them about earlier. Leaning against the cool glass, they barely noticed the glass fogging up from their breath against it. They rarely thought about their mother, mostly due to bringing back painful memories of when they last saw her. They gripped their pants slightly, trying to shake off the negative memories of their mother and to think of something happier. They flicked their eyes towards the others in the coach with them, and pursed their lips together. They shouldn’t be dwelling on such negative memories and emotions, not with happy times and moments on the horizon. Their mind wandered to their brother, wondering what he’d think about the friends they’ve made these past four years in Hogwarts.

They suddenly felt a sinking feeling of guilt, hitting them harder than a bus. What were they doing, they usually spent the holidays trying to study up more on how to find Jacob. Here they were, leaving and abandoning their brother for a week! Shoulders slumped slightly, forehead pressed against the window. They shouldn’t be on this train, leaving Hogwarts. They should be back there, in the library, researching the newest batch of information they received before Holiday break was announced! It would at least be a week of peace, without Merula breathing down the back of their neck, without the prying eyes of most professors, and without the fear of possibly harming their friends. It was a week of freedom, and Trin was wasting this opportunity! The familiar pricks behind their eyes started and their breath hitched, gripping the fabric of their pant legs even harder. No, they weren’t about to emotionally lose it right now! Not in front of Bill and Percy. Not, not in front of Charlie and Barnaby. They blinked back the pricks, and turned away from the window, to see Charlie staring at them with a look of concern on his features. They smiled weakly, glancing to see Bill had long left the coach, and Barnaby’s head was rolled back, eyes shut and chest heaving slowly. He was asleep. Percy had his nose shoved in his new book, and Trin looked back at Charlie.

“You okay?” He asked softly, as Trin nodded.

“I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“You had that distant look, like when you think about Jacob.” He murmured, as Trin looked away again. “Percy didn't offend you or anything did he?” He asked softly, Trin shaking their head.

“No, he didn't. Lad's just curious no? I was-....thinking of Jacob yes. I like to spend this time researching about the vaults during break, less stress and more freedoms.” They explained, leaning back. “I feel like I'm letting Jacob down by not-....” Charlie reached forward, hand on Trin's knee.

“Hush, don't say that. Everyone needs a break Trin, even you. Jacob wouldn't want you to work yourself to death over this, he'd want you to spend time with friends. To be happy.” He whispered, as Trin stared at him. “We'll find out what happened, but use this time to unwind and relax.” Trin nodded, agreeing with Charlie. Which was easier said than done, how were they to relax when they were spending an entire week with the two men they had a deep love for?


	2. Chapter 2

Many hours passed, and the train finally stopped at King's Cross. The students sat up, filing out of the train quickly, the gaggle was buzzing with excitement to see their families again. Trin and Barnaby stuck close to the Weasley brothers, unsure of who they were even looking for. “WEASLEY!” A voice shouted through the crowd not long after they got off of the train and managed to find their suitcases. Trin perked up to see a tall, middle aged man with bright ginger hair waving and smiling at them.

“Dad!” Bill called out, as he walked over to the man. Trin and Barnaby glanced at each other, following behind Percy. The man chuckled and gave his sons large hugs.

“Welcome home boys!” He said, ears red from the cold. He looked up from kneeling down to hug Percy and smiled. “Hello there, you must be Trin Betíz, and Barnaby Lee correct?” He asked, standing up and holding out a hand. “Arthur Weasley!” He said, giving them both strong handshakes. “Let me take your bags you two!” He said, Trin chuckling softly.

“O-Oh I can carry my own bags s-...”

“Nonsense! I don't mind carrying the bags of guests, friends of my dear boys!” He said, taking both suitcases. “Besides, might as well use as much of this energy while I'm still young eh?” He said, winking at the two of them. “But until I'm old and feeble, I got it.” He said, motioning for the younger wizards to follow him. “Oh Bill, your sister Ginny begged to come along.” Arthur informed his eldest.

“Aweh, why didn't she end up coming along?” Bill asked, as Arthur sighed.

“Ah, you know Ginny, once I told her Charlie was bringing home guests, she bolted to her room.” He said, as Charlie glanced at his friend's.

“Ginny's the youngest, shyest one of us too.” He explained, smiling softly.

“Oh, I didn't know! I'm so sorr-...”

“That better not be an apology I hear back there!” Arthur said, turning around. “Now Ms. Betíz, why are you apologizing?” Arthur asked, as Trin stopped dead in their tracks and blinked.

“U-uh, I don't kn-...”

“Exactly, I always tell my kids this. Only apologize, when you know you're in the wrong. If you don't have a reason, don't apologize!” He said, smiling at them. “Besides, Ginny is like that with everyone but after a couple of hours she warms up to people.” He explained, turning back around to make his way towards the parking lot. Charlie chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“My father, Arthur Weasley!” He said, giving them an apologetic smile.

“My brother used to say that, don't apologize unless you have a reason to.” Trin murmured, and Charlie nodded.

“Jacob sounds like a wise person.” Stopping in front of a rather old, blue car. Trin blinked and looked at it.

“I-Is this a Ford?” They asked, as Arthur looked up from the trunk and smiled.

“Sure is, had her repurposed and everything!” He said, as suddenly his eyes sparkled. “W-wait, that's right you're more familiar with Muggle culture aren't you?” He asked, face breaking out in a smile. Trin nodded, slightly confused by Mr. Weasley's sudden sprig of happiness. “By Jove, you have to tell me all you know! In fact, why don't you sit upfront with me!” He said, as Bill scoffed a fake, pained noise.

“Dad, shotguns always my spot when mom's not here!” He said, as Arthur tutted.

“Now now William, I highly doubt Trin wants to be squeezed in the back with you four?” Arthur said, as Bill frowned.

“Doesn't mean I want to either.”

“M-mr. Weasley, I truly don't mind-....”

“Nonsense! I'm not having a young lady be squeezed back there like a sardine!” He said proudly, unlocking the car doors. “Now come on, we need to hit the road before the afternoon traffic hits!” He said, as Trin sighed and decided that there was no arguing with Mr. Weasley. Sliding into the front seat, the other boys squeezed themselves into the backseat, Percy stuck in the middle of all four. Mr. Weasley turned around and flicked his wand, the boys sighing slightly as the interior in the back seemed to give them a little bit more wiggle room. Starting the car, Arthur turned and looked at Trin. “Now, how familiar are you with Muggle culture?” He asked, ignoring the soft groan coming from the back seat.

“Pa, I’m pretty sure they don’t want to-...”

“Now Perce, I’m just making friendly conversation with your brothers’ friend!” He said, looking back at Trin as he drove down the road.

“O-Oh, well I lived in a muggle village until I was seven.” They explained, as he nodded along.

“So one of your parents is a muggle then! Mother right, since Charlie’s mentioned your father is an auror correct?” He asked, as Trin nodded in agreement. “How’d your mother react to it all? Or was she already familiar, as in did your pops fill her in?” He asked, not taking notice right away to Trin’s clammed up attitude.

“U-uh, well-...I haven’t spoken to her since I was seven if that’s to count for something.” They mumbled, sinking into the old, leather seat of the car. Arthur furrowed his brows, looking at Trin again.

“Come again, you haven’t spoken with your mam in that long?” Trin nodded mutely.

“Y-yea, let’s just say she-...isn’t exactly the biggest supporter of magic.” They whispered, biting their lip nervously. “Started living with my dad when she found out about it all.” Trin mumbled, as Arthur sighed softly.

“As much as I find muggles fascinating, sometimes they really do get on my nerves. Did your dad obliviate her memory at least?” He asked, as Trin blinked and looked at him.

“I-I-...I don’t know to be honest. I never asked.” Arthur nodded, eyes on the road ahead of him.

“Well, I’d say it’s safe to assume so. I’ve heard stories of muggle parents who reject their child’s magical nature. Most times, they have a family member who’s willing to take them in. But sometimes, in rare cases, they don’t.” He whispered solemnly.

“They become obscurials.” Charlie murmured from the back seat, as Arthur nodded and hummed in agreement. The remainder of the car ride was relatively quiet, the only sounds really were either coming from the car or from the sounds of Percy flipping the pages of his book. After sometime, the city dissolved into a rolling countryside, passing by farms and small villages. About half an hour of driving through the countryside, Mr. Weasley turned onto a gravel road and a sigh of content could be heard from the backseat. Looking foward, Trin blinked and their brows raised at the rather tall house that lay before them.

“We’re home!” Percy said, putting his book away and sitting up.

“That we are Perce! Welcome to the Burrow you lot!” Arthur said, smiling as he pulled into the driveway that was situated at the front of the tall, teetering house. Trin leaned forward, peering up and smiling softly. As they climbed out of the car, opening the trunk to get their suitcases, the front door to the house swung open and two red headed children scampered out of the house.

“Dad’s home!” They screamed in unison, skidding to a halt at the front of the car. Trin peeked over, blinking and seeing the same face staring at them twice over. “Oh! Look look Freddie! ‘S Charlie’s girlfriend!” The one said, pointing at Trin, while the twin that they assumed was named Fred giggled and pointed at Barnaby.

“Then who’s ‘e Georgie?” He asked, as the other twin shrugged.

“I dunno, boyfriend?” He said, as Charlie’s face flushed for what seemed to be the third time that day and he swatted at the twins.

“Now shut it you two, make yourselves useful and carry my stuff!” He said, as the twins giggled and scampered away from Charlie. Barnaby chuckled softly as he stood next to Trin, as Charlie sighed. “Fred and George, absolute nightmares, but great kids.” He said, glancing at the two, who were climbing all over Bill like monkeys. “At times” Charlie mumbled, shaking his head. “C’mon, let’s get inside where it’s warm.” He said, following his dad into the house. Ducking inside, Trin and Barnaby looked around in the strange home, drinking in the sight of the cluttered, but warm and familial home.

“Molly, I’m home with the kids!” Arthur called out, as a feminine voice called from another room.

“I could tell, Fred and George hollered up a right storm when you pulled in!” She called, as a short, plump, middle aged woman with the same fire red hair and blue eyes stepped into view. She smiled and pulled Charlie into a hug, rubbing his back. “Oh my dear, everytime I see you, you’re getting taller!” She said, kissing him on the cheek. Charlie chuckled softly and cleared his throat.

“M-mum, these are the friends I mentioned that were staying this week-...” He said, as Molly gasped and smiled. She looked up at Barnaby, and brought him into a back breaking hug.

“You must be Barnaby! Pleasure to meet you, I’m Molly!” She said, as she held out her hands. “I’ll take your coat and scarf darling!” She said, as Barnaby nodded and shredded the articles of clothing. He felt a twinge of nervousness as he remembered he was still wearing his Slytherin embroidered sweater underneath the jacket, but Molly didn’t seem to care as she flicked her wand and his coat and scarf hung themselves up in a closet nearby. Turning to Trin, she also wrapped them up in a large hug, chuckling to herself. “Oh darling, your like a little doll!” She murmured, both of her hands on Trin’s shoulders.

“I-I’m sorry ma'am?” Trin mumbled, as Molly sighed and shook her head, red curls bouncing.

“Please, call me Molly!” She said, and pulled back. “You’re so small, it’s adorable!” She said, holding out her hands again. “Jacket and scarf please!” She said, as Trin obliged and handed Molly their things, as the articles of clothing followed Barnaby’s. “Now, lunch is on the pot cooking right now, should be done in a couple of minutes-..Oh Charlie, why don’t you give your friends a tour of the house hm?” She said, looking at her son. Charlie nodded, and motioned for the two of them to follow him.

“Of course!” He said, as they followed him away from the foyer. “S-sorry about that by the way, my parents are kind of-...”

“Amazing? Wonderful? Kind?” Barnaby interrupted, glancing back out to where Molly and Arthur stood and spoke. Charlie blinked and stared at him, flushing softly.

“Y-yea, I guess they are.” He mumbled, and cleared his throat. He led them through the house, and eventually up the stairs. He pointed at which door lead to which room, pausing when one of the doors opened and small child with equally vibrant hair poked his head out. “Ah, Ron!” Charlie said, smiling as Ron’s smile grew and he launched himself into Charlie’s arms.

“Charlie, you’re home!” He said, arms wrapped tightly around Charlie’s neck. He blinked and looked behind his brother, brow raised. “Are these the friends mummy said you’d be bringing home today?” He asked, staring directly at the two. Charlie nodded and turned around, setting Ron down onto the ground. Ron walked up to the two of them, and stuck out his hand.

“Hullo! I’m Ronald Weasley! Youngest boy in the house and future Chudley Cannons Catcher!” He announced proudly, as Barnaby chuckled and shook his hand.

“I’m Barnaby Lee, future mazoologist and youngest son of the Lee’s!” He said with the same amount of enthusiasm. Ron giggled and looked at Trin, tilting his head to the side.

“Are you a First Year?” He asked, holding his hand out for a handshake. Trin blinked and chuckled softly.

“No, I’m a Fourth Year like Charlie, I’m Trin Betiz by the way.” They said, shaking his little hand. Ron furrowed his brows and blinked.

“But I’m almost as tall as you, and I’m eight years old!” He said, as Trin blushed and laughed nervously. Charlie sighed, placing a hand on Ron’s shoulder.

“You’re also tall for your age Ron.” He said, as he looked at Charlie and narrowed his eyes.

“Well, Trin must be short for her age then!” He retorted cheekily, as Charlie sighed deeply and lightly slapped the back of his head.

“H-he’s not wrong, I am short.” They mumbled, smiling at the younger Weasley. They looked up when they saw a door open down the hall, a head poke out, and suddenly disappear. Ron turned around as well, and pouted.

“You can come out Ginny! They’re Charlie’s friends!” He called down the hall, as the long head of red slowly peeked back out from the door again. Behind the long hair, Trin could see a small, shy face poking out. Charlie smiled and walked over to her, kneeling down as the small girl clung to his arm.

“It’s okay Gin-...these are my best friends from school. Barnaby Lee and Trin Betiz.” He said, as Ginny leaned in and whispered something in his ear. His cheeks became pink slightly and he laughed nervously. “Y-yes Ginny, the same ones.” He mumbled, as she whispered something else again. “N-no, we are not!”

“Why?” She asked suddenly out loud, confusion written on her tiny face.

“Ginny-...” Charlie said, tone borderline scolding. She nodded and looked at the two of them.

“H-hello, ‘m Ginevra Weasley. B-but you can call me Ginny.” She said, before pressing her face back into Charlie’s arm. He chuckled and pried her off, patting her head.

“Run along now, I’m gonna finish showing them the rest of the house.” He said, as Ginny nodded and ran over to Ron, tugging him down the stairs. Charlie stood up and smiled softly.

“Youngest of the family, and probably the most well-behaved of us all. Minus Percy, whom is probably in his room. Anyway, come on.” He said, opening one of the bedroom doors. “This is my room, it’s small but cozy.” He explained, stepping aside to let the other two come into the room. He noticed the suitcases already placed at the foot of his bed and nodded, knowing it was probably his father who aparated them into the room. Bill poked his head into the room, leaning against the frame.

“Oh, by the way, hope you two don’t mind rooming up with Charles do you?” He asked, as Charlie blinked in confusion. “With how rowdy things tend to get, Dad suggested it-...highly against Mom’s wishes I tell you.” He said, chuckling to himself. “But, considering Ginny’s room is very small and she’s not comfortable with strangers-...Da said it’s the best option.” He said, shrugging as he then disappeared from the frame. Charlie stood there speechless, before clearing his throat and nodding.

“R-right, that’s not an issue is it?” He asked, as Trin shook their head.

“Of course not, I don’t mind one bit.” They said, as Barnaby nodded.

“Yea, I don’t see the issue.” Charlie nodded, and rubbed his hands together. “Are you okay with it Charlie?” He asked, Charlie looking up and smiling.

“Yes, I don’t mind. I was just surprised is all, guests often sleep in the living room.” He explained, shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly, Fred and George bolted into the room and wrapped themselves around Trin, who froze from the sudden and abrupt contact. The twins were blasting all kinds of questions at them, and they started to fidget badly under their grip.

“Trin right? How’d you meet our brother, I get Bill! But mum says you’re Charlie’s friend! He’s so lame, and we don’t get how you became friends with him!” George said, getting real close to Trin’s face.

“Also, why are you so short? Are you part goblin, I heard there’s a teacher who’s part goblin, are you related?” Fred also asked, getting equally close as his twin. Trin started breathing rapidly from the suffocation of personal space and their eyes darted from the identical faces, to the walls, to the ceiling, and back, unsure of where to settle them. Within a matter of second, both Barnaby and Charlie hoisted up one of the twins, pulling them off of Trin.

“Hey, what gives!” Fred called out, squirming in his brother’s grip, as George made a noise of disapproval and reached out for his twin.

“You two cannot do that to someone! You’re scaring them!” Charlie hissed, narrowing his eyes at Fred. Fred stopped squirming and looked down at Trin. He blinked for a second and looked at Trin.

“O-oh-...I didn’t mean to-..”

“We was just curious and wanted to ask questions is all!” George piped up, slightly squirming in Barnaby’s grip. Fred nodded in agreement.

“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to scare you!” He said, sincerity in his small voice. Trin nodded, smiling weakly.

“I-it’s alright-...I scare easily-...a-and don’t like when people get in my face that fast.” They mumbled, as the two set down the twins.

“Now out, please.” Charlie said, pushing his brothers to the door, closing it on them. He sighed and slumped against it, looking at Trin. Barnaby was already knelt down next to them, and he knelt down next to Barnaby. Trin looked at the two of them and nodded their head. Their breathing, while still fast, had slowed down more. “I’m sorry about that, really, I didn’t mean-...” He started, as Trin shook their head.

“N-no, its okay! T-they’re just kids right?” They mumbled, as Charlie nodded. Barnaby frowned softly.

“Are you sure you are okay?” He asked, raising his hand to place it on Trin’s shoulder, but stopped himself from continuing the action. Unexpectedly, Trin pulled them both into a hug and buried their face into their shoulders. Charlie and Barnaby both froze, looking down at Trin and then at each other.

“It's fine, I'm fine, really.” They murmured into the shoulders, as Barnaby nodded his head mutely. At the same time, both men wrapped an arm around Trin, hesitant at first, but then continued with the motion. Pulling away after some time, the three turned when Molly called upstairs, mentioning it was time for lunch. The trio made their way downstairs, Arthur standing at the foot of the stairs.

“Ah, Trin dear, I hope you don't mind having to bunk with Charlie and Barnaby?” He asked, as Trin smiled and shook their head. “Ginny is just a very shy soul and-...”

“No worries Mr. Weasley! I totally understand, Ginny reminds me of myself when I was her age.” Trin said, as Arthur nodded and patted their shoulder.

“Good, we'll come on now, let's go eat!” He said, marching into the dining room, where the other Weasley's sat around the wooden table. Trin sat in between Charlie and Barnaby, opposite of Molly. She smiled brightly, passing Trin a bowl of food.

“Now darlings, what are your favorite colors?” She asked, as Barnaby looked up and shrugged.

“I like brown, it's a calming color.” He said, as Trin pursed their lips in thought.

“Green for me, why do you ask Mrs. Weasley?” They asked, as she chuckled and shook her head.

“Oh, just a curious question! Now, how did you two meet my boys?” She asked, Barnaby piping up first.

“Met Charlie last year in Care for Magical Creatures. Kettleburn partnered us together on a research project about Beings.” He explained, and shrugged. “Met Bill through Trin, they're-....” He paused, trying to think of something else to say aside from the fact they hunt dangerous vaults together. “Study partners, Trin excels at Transfiguration!” Barnaby explained. He saw Bill snort and shake his head, knowing the elder Weasley saw through his poorly fabricated lie. Molly smiled and looked at Trin, tilting her head.

“Same for me, though I'll admit, Charlie and I didn't speak much until this year.” They explained, as Charlie shrugged.

“Quidditch took up alot of time.” He said, as Bill rolled his eyes.

“And Dragon research, plus your apprehension to even talk to them for a-...” Bill started, as Charlie elbowed him in the ribs. Trin smiled, as Molly tutted.

“No fighting at the table boys!” She scolded softly, and looked back at Trin.

“Met Bill my second year though, I wanted to learn an advanced charm and I was told Bill was the best in his year!” They explained, as Bill scoffed.

“Still am, don't know why you're saying was!” He said, pride dripping in his voice. Trin blinked, and smirked lightly.

“I also remember you knew about me because of Charlie huh?” They teased gently, them and Barnaby chuckling at the red-faced Weasley. He shot a look at Trin, who smiled and took a bite of their food.

“So, you're a Slytherin, yes Barnaby?” Arthur asked, as Barnaby froze slightly and nodded.

“Y-yea, like the rest of my family.” He mumbled, head hanging slightly. Trin head Molly sigh softly, and Arthur smiled.

“Ah, chin up son. Your house doesn't define your life or who you are. If you've made friends with my sons, I have no doubt you're a good lad.” He said, both him and Molly giving Barnaby warm smiles. Barnaby flushed softly from the compliment and he nodded.

“T-thank you Mr. Weasley, it means alot.” Arthur nodded and looked at Trin.

“Hufflepuff, correct lass?” He asked, as Trin nodded. “Hard work and loyalty, a lot of respect for the Badgers of Hogwarts!” He said, as Ginny piped up.

“Badgers can be very tough animals, especially when it comes to protecting what is theirs!” She said, as Bill snickered and nodded.

“This is true, we've seen how Trin gets when someone they love is endangered.” Bill said, as Trin flushed softly. “Especially against Merula! Holy s-....I mean, yea!” Bill said, swallowing the curse he was about to spill at the harsh glare from his mother.

“Merula is a bully, probably because her parents are in Azkaban. Problem child bringing her problems to school.” Percy mumbled, as Charlie gently kicked his shin under the table. “Ow, what was that for!” He whined, as Charlie glared at him.

“Percy, don't you know when to not say things!” He hissed, as Molly frowned. Barnaby shook his head, looking at Charlie.

“Hey, it's okay. Percy's right, Merula is just expressing her anguish towards others.” He said, as Charlie looked at him.

“What he said wasn't appropriate though!” Molly sighed and looked at her son's.

“Charlie, don't kick your brother!” She looked at Percy. “And Perce, please be more mindful about what you say.” She chided, looking at Barnaby, who was awkwardly smiling. “Barnaby dear, I'm sorry.”

“Mrs. Weasley it's okay, I take no offense. My parents are imprisoned for their crimes in Azkaban, it's the truth. The same goes for Merula's parents, it's a similarity a lot of us Slytherins share. But I'm willing to accept my parents made mistakes, and I'm refusing to make the same ones!” He said proudly, as Arthur nodded his head in approval.

“That is admirable Barnaby, not many are willing to admit faults like that.” He said, smiling at the younger man. Barnaby lowered his gaze, the tips of his ears turning pink. The remainder of the meal went without much else in the conversation. For abit after the meal, everyone remained seated at the table. Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were excused from the table, obviously bored out of their minds to hear the older members discuss topics they considered boring. Percy also excused himself, jogging up the stairs and locking himself in his room. Molly sighed deeply, shaking her head, red curls bouncing again.

“I worry about that boy, if he’s going to make friends at school.” She mused, as Arthur patted her shoulder lovingly.

“Ah, don’t worry mum, Percy will open up eventually!” Bill said, trying to ease his mother’s worries. She nodded, looking up.

“I suppose you’re right Bill, I had the same fears for Charlie, and he’s made so many wonderful friends!” She gushed, her mournful look now melted into a look of joy. Charlie chuckled, nodding his head. She pulled out her wand, flicking it as the dishes flitted off of the table and into the enchanted sink; washing brush already making quick work of them.

“That reminds me, Bill and Charlie, you two are coming with me tomorrow to grab the tree we found yesterday!” Arthur piped up, as Bill nodded affirmatively. “So, you two are going to be needed up bright and early!” He said, as Barnaby scratched his chin.

“C-could I help Mr. Weasley?” He asked, as Arthur shook his head.

“Oh heavens no boy, I’ll have all the help I’ll need! Besides, you’re a guest, I can’t ask you to do something so labor intensive!” He added, shrugging his shoulders. “But, don’t worry, you are more than welcome to assist in decorating the tree!” He said, smiling brightly. Barnaby nodded, glancing around.

“W-wait, you manually decorate the tree?” He asked softly, as Molly nodded.

“Of course dear, it’s so much more fun that way. Does your family not?” She asked, as Barnaby shook his head.

“No, grandma usually just uses an illusion charm on this old decorative tree we have sitting in the foyer.” He explained, shrugging his shoulders.

“What about you, Trin dear?” Molly asked, brows knitted together. They shook their head, as Molly gasped softly.

“The apartment was too small for a real tree, or even one of the large fake ones muggles have. We usually had this very tiny one sitting on the coffee table, pre-lit and decorated.” Trin explained, as Molly shook her head in dismay.

“That’s so disheartening, well, you two are definitely helping in decoration tomorrow!” She exclaimed, standing up and planting her hands upon her wide hips. “Anyway, I have some knitting I need to finish up!” She said, walking past the table. Bill leaned back, confusion etched on his features.

“I thought you finished all the sweaters by now?” He called, as Molly looked back at him.

“I have two more yet to finish!” She said, before disappearing into the living room. Arthur smiled, and he stood up as well.

“I have some paperwork to finish, always work to be done, even on holiday. Woes of working for the Ministry!” He sighed, as Charlie smiled.

“But you love working for the Ministry dad!” He exclaimed, as Arthur nodded.

“Of course I do son, but the paperwork can still be one painful headache to deal with. Signing off on this, needing to use the memory charm on this poor woman who inherited her great great great grandfather’s howling teapot! It’s a mess, but a fun one I suppose.” He said, nodding his head and disappearing up the stairs. All who were left at the table were Bill, Charlie, Trin, and Barnaby. Bill suddenly stood up, making his way over to the closet.

“C’mon, let’s show you guys around the area outside!” He said, shrugging on his coat. Trin and Barnaby nodded, following suit. Charlie stretched, leaning back into his seat. “Not coming along?” He asked, as Charlie shook his head.

“No, you guys go on ahead. A-actually, I’ll get the spare blankets and pillows for you two.” He said, standing up and disappearing up the stairs. Bill nodded, as he lead the other two out the door, once they were properly bundled up.

“This place looks a lot nicer in the spring and summer, the trees being in full bloom and all. But, it still looks nice during the winter.” He said, leading them around the Burrow property. Trin looked up, eyes scanning along the tall walls that scaled the house.

“It’s a marvel how this place manages to stand!” They murmured, as Bill looked up and nodded.

“I guess you’re right, held together by magic to be honest. Muggle house builders would be boggled by it.” He said, chuckling lightly. Trin nodded, wrapping their scarf tightly around their neck and face. “But it’s home, and I love it.” He whispered, as Barnaby shoved his hands into his pockets, nodding.

“It’s a nice home Bill, and your family is very warm and welcoming.” He said, ears turning pink from the cold. Bill smiled softly, eyes softening in reverie. “I’m glad I came along.” He whispered, as Trin nodded.

“I am too, Tonks was right, your folks are wonderful.”

“That’s only cause guests are here!” Bill said, snorting as Trin smiled and Barnaby laughed. “But I guess you’re right.” He murmured, as they continued on walking. They walked around the perimeter for about an hour, talking about random topics, until they became too cold to continue walking outside. Hurrying into the heated home, they shucked off the coats and scarves, hanging them back up in the closet. By this point, the sun was starting to set under the rolling hills in the distance, and Ginny came teetering down the stairs, tugging on Molly’s skirt.

“Mummy, can you read me a bedtime story?” She asked softly, as Molly placed down her book and smiled.

“Of course I can darling, it is getting late, isn’t it?” She asked, looking out the window, sky darkening quite quickly. She looked over at Bill, nodding. “You and Charlie best be off to bed soon, since your father will want to be out of here before dawn.” She said, as Bill sighed and nodded.

“I figured mother, I figured.” He drawled, watching as Molly hoisted up the young girl and carried her up the stairs. He glanced at the two behind him, and shrugged. “I’m off to bed, you guys can hang around down here, I’m sure Charlie will be down eventually.” He said, as he jogged quickly up the stairs. Trin and Barnaby stood there, slightly awkward and unsure what to do next. Barnaby pointed at the living room, Trin nodding and they walked into the room. Next to the chair Molly was sitting at, was two pairs of knitting needles, rapidly but meticulously working on a brown and green sweater each. Trin sat down on one of the couches, Barnaby joining them on the opposite side of the couch.

“You originally weren’t coming along, huh?” They asked, looking at Barnaby. He blinked and looked down at Trin.

“What do you mean?”

“You had said you already had plans to be with your family, then at the last second, Bill said you were coming here.” They explained, as Barnaby cleared his throat. “You knew I’d say no, didn’t you?” They asked, as Barnaby pursed his lips.

“W-well, I’m not saying that-...and I mean-...” He stammered, as Trin smiled softly. “W-would you-...have accepted?” He asked hesitantly, as Trin shrugged.

“I don’t know, if they asked earlier, possibly not. But with the last minute ask, I would have told them no.” They explained, adjusting their glasses. Barnaby nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. “But, I’m glad you decided to come along. It’s nice to know I’m not the only one feeling like a fish out of water!” They said, smiling up at Barnaby. He blinked, face dusted with pink as he coughed and nodded.

“Y-yea, I get you.” They sat together in silence for a short time, basking in each other’s company. “Besides-..” Barnaby spoke up after some time. “I didn’t want to see you be lonely again during the holidays, you deserve to spend the holidays with people who love you.” He said, smiling softly. Trin blinked, and laughed nervously.

“The Weasley’s only just met me B, I highly doubt they love me.” They mumbled, shrugging their shoulders.

“I wasn’t meaning them, I was meaning Bill, and Charlie, a-and myself of course.” He said, looking away for a second. “W-we love you-...c-cause you’re an amazing friend and all!” He said, gently gripping his pant leg in a nervous fashion, afraid he was botching up the conversation. Trin stared at him, face feeling hot and they looked down.

“Y-yea-....you guys are good friends too-...” They mumbled, looking up suddenly as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Charlie peeked his head around, smiling to see them relaxing on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, been busy with things in life!! Anyway, enjoy the update!!
> 
> Also, quick side note: Normally I do HC Charlie as Ace, as with my MC-...but tbh im a sucker for awkward sexual situations so it's more like a demisexuality?? Imean, still on the spectrum in a sense!!

“There you two are, Bill mentioned he left you guys down here.” He said, sitting down in one of the chair’s adjacent to the couch. “So-...uhm-...I gathered some pillows and blankets for us-...the floor gets awfully cold I’ll admit, old house and all.” He mumbled, looking at Trin. “I-I figured, you could have my bed.” He offered, as Trin blinked and shook their head. 

“N-no, it’s your room and your bed! You should be sleeping in it!” They said, shaking their head. Charlie frowned, and shook his head in return.

“No, I insist you sleep on it, Barnaby and I got the floor eh?” He said, as Barnaby nodded. 

“I’m fine with the floor, I’m sure it’s warmer than the Slytherin common room.” He mumbled, as Trin snorted. “Hey, Snape keeps that place colder than the kitchen freezers, and I don’t understand why!” He whined softly, as Trin shrugged.

“Weird, Hufflepuff isn’t far from your common rooms and our rooms are always warm and cozy, even without the fireplace running.” They mumbled, as Barnaby pouted softly in jealousy. “But, you’re right, it is cold in there.” They mumbled, as Charlie arched a brow.

“When and how did you get into the Slytherin common room-...is it as dreary as everyone says it is?” He asked, as Trin shrugged, Barnaby’s brows shooting up in surprise.

“Second Year, when Ben was missing. I found some letter telling me the answer would be in the Slytherin common room. We were taught Reducio that year, used the spell to sneak in, and then enlarged myself with Engorgio!” They explained, shrugging their shoulders. “Told Felix that some Gryffindors would be messing with students during the game that day, so he never ended up coming to guard the door!” They said, as Charlie rubbed his chin.

“That’s actually very smart, and dangerous holy shit, did you get caught?” He asked, as Trin shook their head.

“Nope, almost did, but managed to get away with it!” Barnaby snickered, shaking his head.

“That’s amazing, oh my lord!” He said, as Charlie nodded his head in agreement. “I’m sure Snape would have been outraged if he knew.” He said, as Trin nodded.

“Oh yea, I probably would have lost at least 100 house points for it. Jane would have been so pissed, probably would make sure I was locked out of the common room for the remainder of the year.” They mumbled, frowning softly. 

“I’m sure it would have been fine, besides, you got away with it. That’s all that matters.” Charlie murmured, elbows resting on his knees. They sat in the living room for some time, talking about escapades from their previous years, and laughing together. By this time, it was dark outside and Charlie sighed, glancing out the window. “It’s getting late eh?” He mumbled, standing up. “Trin, you can uh-..head up first if you want-...to get-...ready.” He mumbled, as Trin blinked and shrugged.

“I’ll just use one of the bathrooms, but yea, let me grab my stuff.” They said, making their way to Charlie’s room. Barnaby and Charlie stood there, as Charlie sighed softly. 

“They still haven’t agreed to the sleeping situation-...” He mumbled, shoulders drooping. Barnaby shrugged, and rubbed the back of his neck. Barnaby mumbled something under his breath, and Charlie arched a brow in confusion. “What was that B?” He asked, as Barnaby flushed and shook his head. “No, really, what was it?” He asked, pushing. 

“I-I was saying-...we could-...uhm-...well you see-...” He fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater, biting his lip. “Nothing, nevermind, let’s head upstairs no?” He said, dodging the question and right up the stairs, as Charlie sighed and followed him.

Trin stood in the bathroom, clothes on the sink as they stared at themself in the mirror. Head slumped forward, they pouted softly and sighed through their nose. Not even one day in, and things were getting awkward! Slowly changing, their mind wandered to every little bit that could mess up this week, dread building in their stomach with each thought. Slipping on a large, grey t-shirt and baggy green sleep pants, they sighed deeply and folded their clothes up to slip them inside of their suitcase. Running a hand through their hair, they looked at their reflection again and snorted. Over ambitious and lacking in all departments, they were way in over their head with their feelings for both of the guys. “There is no remedy for love, but to love more.” They mumbled, quoting their favorite muggle author. Picking up their suitcase, the left the bathroom and shuffled over to Charlie’s room, opening the door. They heard shuffling about, but their eyes were downcast as they set the suitcase down.

“O-Oh-...T-trin!” Charlie mumbled, freezing in his spot. Trin looked up, any words they were going to say had died on their tongue. Facing away from each other, Charlie was midway removing his shirt, only just his drawers on, while Barnaby too was frozen in mid putting his pajama pants on, his own sleep shirt draped on his suitcase. They could tell both boys were built rather decently under their clothes, but it was something they never really thought or dwelled upon. The image of Charlie’s slightly muscled, freckled chest and Barnaby’s strong and trim chest was pretty much burned into their brain.

“U-uh-...y-yes-...N-No! I-i mean-...I’ll be outside-...out in the hall!” They stammered, quickly turning around and shutting the door behind them, face red and hot with embarrassment. They looked up to see Bill’s door open, said Weasley was standing in the doorway. They quickly looked down, unable to look him in the eye. They heard his laugh and they pouted from under their bangs, wishing some kind of pit would swallow them whole. 

“This is painful to watch.” They heard Bill mutter, and his door shut. Looking up, their brows were furrowed in confusion, and they cursed silently when they heard the door behind them open. Charlie stood there, clearing his throat slightly. 

“Y-you can-...come in now-...” He mumbled, stepping aside as Trin entered the room. Barnaby stood to the side of the room, picking at the hem of his shirt nervously. “So-...about the sleeping arrangements.” Charlie mumbled, as Trin sighed.

“Charlie, this is your room and your bed, which means-...”

“Which means, if I want to give up my bed to someone else, I’m happy to do so!” He said, arms crossed on his chest. Trin frowned, staring up at them.

“I feel bad taking your bed, you said the floor gets cold! Why not let Barnaby sleep in it!” They said, as Barnaby blinked.

“W-wha-...? No, I’m okay with the floor, really!” He said, as Charlie sighed. 

“Well, I highly doubt we could all share the bed?” He mumbled, as Trin blinked and tilted their head to the side.

“Why not?” 

“Why no-...Trin, my bed isn’t exactly that big.” He mumbled, as Trin shrugged their shoulders.

“It looks bigger than the beds at school, which are singles!” They said, Charlie frowning softly. “You said the floor gets cold Charlie, I’ll sleep on the floor and you and Barnaby ca-...”

“No, I’m not having you sleep on the floor Trin, it’s fine rea-...”

“I’m okay with everyone sharing the bed-...I-I wanted to suggest it earlier.” Barnaby mumbled, cutting the two of them off. Trin blinked, looking at Barnaby, Charlie doing the same as well. “Trin can be against the wall, Charlie you can be in the middle, and I’ll be on the end-...near the fall zone.” Barnaby offered, smiling softly. Trin flushed and looked at Charlie.

“I mean, that’s two votes for sharing the bed-...” They mumbled, as Charlie cleared his throat and looked down. “I like laying on my side anyway, which can take up less space.” They offered, as Charlie sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. 

“A-alright, if you guys are adamant about it.” He mumbled, flushing softly. Barnaby nodded, as did Trin. “A-alright then-...g-get comfortable.” He mumbled, as Trin nodded and cautiously made their way to the bed. Shimming onto the bed, they slid back until they were flush against the wall, keeping their eyes on their hands as they picked at their nails nervously. Charlie nodded, and did the same, his back to Trin, as Barnaby stood there awkwardly. 

“I-I can still sleep on the floor if-...”

“It’s been decided, turn the lights out.” Charlie sighed, as Barnaby nodded and flicked the light off, cautiously making his way into the bed. He laid there stiffly, feeling Charlie stiffly laying behind him as well. He heard Charlie mumbled Accio and he puffed out his cheeks in slightly annoyance as the blanket flitted overtop of them. “The ministry won’t care, or even bother-...” He mumbled, muttering a good night to the others. Bidding them good night as well, one by one,they all slowly fell asleep. 

______________________

After some time, Trin felt incredibly warm and comfortable, and they snuggled into the slightly moving warmth that enveloped them. A couple seconds passed before they froze and opened their eyes, blurred vision focusing in on the sleeping face of Charlie. Their face heated up, noticing that his arms were wrapped around them. He was facing away from them when he fell asleep! They blinked, noticing that a pair of arms that was also wrapped around Charlie, belonged to Barnaby. They settled back down, and smiled softly. Were they dreaming? This seemed like something directly out of a dream they had. Closing their eyes, they listened to the soft breathing coming from the both of them, it was a calming and lulling noise to them, falling back asleep to the calming noises. Some time passed, and they woke back up from their quick slumber at the feeling of something poking them. They shifted awkwardly, believing it to be Charlie’s knee or something. A soft, breathy moan in their face made them freeze instantly, color draining from their face. That-...that’s not Charlie’s knee at all. With their back pretty much already against the wall, they had no way to escape, and even if they did, Charlie’s strong arms kept them pretty much rooted in place. 

They felt the hardness push against their stomach again, and their face flushed hot. They were wide awake at this point, and knew they weren’t going to be going back to sleep anytime soon. But, they couldn’t look at Charlie’s face, not when his dick was rubbing all over them. Of course, no blame on him, the lad was dead asleep and had no idea of his actions. They whined softly and stared past Charlie, blood running cold when the noticed the door was open, and Bill was standing in the doorway. He smirked, walking to the foot of the bed and arching a brow. “Morning, have fu-...” He said, as Trin furrowed their brows and tried to wiggle out of Charlie’s arms. This aroused another moan out of him and they groaned, shooting a pleading look at Bill. There was no way they could continue laying here with all of this going on, not without having some form of a panic attack! Swiftly, Bill kicked the metal frame of the bed, Barnaby snorting awake and rolling off of the bed in a panic, landing on the floor.

“W-what? I-I’m awake Granny I-I swear!” He said, looking around wildly, before he looked up at Bill. “U-uh-...morning Bill-...” He mumbled, as Bill snorted deeply. Charlie groaned at the loud noise, burying his face into Trin’s neck, who by this point was breathing like they ran a couple miles. 

“Charlie, wake up!” Bill called, slapping the back of his sleeping brother’s head. Charlie yelped and rolled back quickly, blearily looking up at Bill with a glare. “You can spoon and cuddle with them later, gotta go get the tree with dad?” He said, as Charlie stared blankly at Bill for a second, suddenly everything sinking in and he looked over at Trin. Their face was redder than the signature Weasley hair, and they stared at the sheets below them. 

“U-uh-...y-yea-...U-uh-...” He mumbled, shaking his head and throwing off the blankets. Barnaby, who had glanced at the bed, now made a noise of surprise and scrambled up off the floor and out of the way, as Bill covered his mouth with his hand to suppress laughter. 

“I-I see why you got Trin all spooked! You gotta warn someone before you grind yourself all over them Charlie.” He wheezed, as Charlie frowned, and glanced down. He cursed and shot out of the bed, shooting an apology to Trin as he bolted out of the bedroom. “So-...wanna explain to me what happened last night?”

“Trin didn’t want anyone to sleep on the floor, even though I was totally fine with it-...as was Charlie.” Barnaby mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Y-you also agreed to the idea of sharing the bed B.” Trin mumbled, still planted on the far edge of the bed. Barnaby opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it and nodded.

“You’re right, 100% right.” Barnaby mumbled, rubbing his chin. Bill looked at Trin, brows shot up in surprise.

“You went along with it, the one who gets jumpy at most forms of human contact?” Bill asked, mock surprise in his voice. “I’m floored by your promiscuity Betiz.” He murmured, as Trin frowned and sat up on the bed. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell mom!” He said, hands up in defense.

“I just felt bad having Charlie give his bed up, and Barnaby sleeping on the floor-...B don’t give me that look, I know you didn’t mind, but I did.” They said, catching Barnaby’s motion to again say he didn’t mind. Bill sat on the edge of the bed and nodded. He glanced at Barnaby, who fumbled again nervously with the hem of his shirt. 

“Well, Charlie didn’t seem to mind the two of you putting the moves on him in his sleep.” He said, chuckling as Trin slapped his arm. “You’re okay though, right?” He asked, as Trin nodded. 

“I’m fine, I’ll be fine-...” They mumbled, shrugging slightly. He looked at Barnaby, head cocked to the side.

“You big fella?” He asked, as Barnaby shrugged. 

“I’m fine, my butt hurts from landing on the floor but aside from that I’m a-okay. Which by the way, can I get the wall tonight?” Barnaby asked, pouting softly. “You can be in the middle Trin!” He offered, as Bill shook his head and stood up. 

“I’m gonna be downstairs, tell Charlie he needs to be ready in ten minutes.” He said, as Charlie poked his head in the room, already changed and ready. 

“No, I’m ready-...let’s go-...” He mumbled, making his way downstairs. Bill blinked, and nodded his head.

“Right, well-...we’ll be back in a few hours.” He murmured, following Charlie down the stairs. Barnaby and Trin remained in the room, as Barnaby looked at Trin. 

“I’m still tired, kinda-...” He mumbled, as Trin nodded and scooted to the edge of the bed. They motioned towards the wall, as Barnaby smiled and crawled back into the bed, stretching out and getting comfy by the wall. “You getting up?” He asked softly, as Trin glanced back at him. They were planning on getting up, but decided instead to fluff the blankets back over them, laying back down next to Barnaby. 

With Charlie and Bill, the two Weasley’s piled into the car with their father. Arthur was surprised to see Bill climb into the back with Charlie, Bill mentioning how he thought the back was comfier. Charlie scowled at him, knowing his real reason for sitting in the back. He stared out the window, watching the landscape whizzing by. He leaned over, staring at Charlie. “So, I know a couple spells or two that could help you guys-...” He started, as Charlie’s face lit up and he glared at Bill. 

“Nothing happened Bill, nothing at all!” He hissed, as Bill blinked and sighed deeply. 

“You were practically humping Trin, and probably grinding your ass against Barnab-...” Bill mumbled, as Charlie whined softly and buried his head in his hands. 

“It was an accident and a mistake, okay?” He murmured, as Bill continued to stare at him. “I-it was, and I’m sure they aren’t going to forget or forgive me for it.” Bill groaned and slumped forward. 

“Charlie, this is getting painful to watch.” He mumbled, as Charlie frowned at Bill. “Watching all three of you pine after each other is like watching some kind of muggle romantic train wreck movie.” He mumbled, as Charlie narrowed his eyes.

“The only pinning your seeing is my own, and I’m sorry if it’s painful.” Charlie mumbled, tone clipped and snippy. 

“Charlie, you are an absolute fool if you think that. Trin is so hopelessly in love with you both, as is Barnaby.” He said, as Charlie scoffed.

“Right, okay, whatever Bill.” Charlie mumbled, as Bill groaned deeply. 

“I’m being serious Charlie, Barnaby told me how he feels about you both before we left Hogwarts. On the train, I ran into Tonks, and she told me about Trin’s feelings. You three have such good chemistry and it’s painful to see you guys just pussy footing around.” He explained, as Charlie furrowed his brows and stared at Bill. “Charlie, I just want to see my little brother happy.” He said after a couple seconds of silence, giving him an encouraging smile. “Because I know your feelings are mutual, no?” 

“B-but-...” He mumbled, looking down for a second. 

“I mean, yes, what happened this morning was very embarrassing and I’m never going to let you forget it.” Bill started, smirking as Charlie shot him a pained look. “But, neither of them are disgusted or hate you.” He explained, as Charlie arched a brow.

“Trin looked like they were torn between a panic attack, or crying!” Charlie whispered in an exasperated tone, as Bill shrugged.

“I mean, how’d you feel if you woke up to someone you were hardcore crushing on, was grinding their dick all in your personal space?” Bill deadpanned, as Charlie stopped and nodded slowly. “Also, you’re not the only one, you got a hickey on the back of your neck.” Bill muttered, as Charlie’s hand shot up, slapping the back of his neck. “I’d suggest wearing your hair down today, or concealing it with some of mum’s makeup.” 

“W-why didn’t you tell me Bill!” He hissed, roughly pulling his hair tie out and Bill shrugged.

“Forgot-...” He muttered, chuckling as Charlie elbowed him in the ribs. “But hey, Barnaby was pulling some moves in his sleep too!” Bill said, smiling devilishly. Charlie rolled his eyes, the car coming to a stop as they pulled into the tree farm. It was a small farm, run by an older muggle man that Arthur befriended over 10 years ago. The three of them got out of the car, Arthur shaking the older man’s hand.

“Good Morning Joshua!” Arthur chirped, smiling warmly at him.

“Arthur, good morning!” He said, nodding a hello to the two boys. “I see your boys are home from that boarding school huh?” He said, as Arthur nodded. 

“Yep, home for the holidays!” He said, as Joshua nodded. 

“What’s the name of the school your boys attend, my daughter is wanting to send little Paige to a private school next year. You’re boys are so well behaved, I’m assuming it must be a good school.” Joshua asked, and without missing a beat, Arthur smiled.

“Lomond School! It’s in Scotland.” Arthur said, arms crossed over his chest. “So, about that tree?” He said, as Joshua nodded. 

“Yes, yes of course!” After some time, they found the tree that Mr. Weasley had chosen, and gotten it loaded onto the roof of the car, tying it down with ropes. They said their goodbyes to Joshua, driving off back home to the Burrow. 

“So boys, what was that conversation you were having on the drive up?” Arthur asked, Bill and Charlie stopping in their verbal tracks. They looked up to see a knowing look in Arthur’s eyes and Charlie winced slightly.

“I-it was nothing dad, just a silly misunderstanding.” Charlie whispered, as Arthur chuckled. 

“I know the sight of love when I see it Charles, and I can see that you’re heart has been love stricken since yesterday.” Arthur mused, as he heard Charlie groan softly. “So, who’s the one that’s captured your heart Charlie? Is it young Barnaby, or Trin?” He asked curiously, as Bill cleared his throat. Charlie muttered something under his breath, as Arthur looked back into the mirror again. “Speak up my boy, I can’t hear you.” 

“I-I-...” Charlie stammered, hands gripping the fabric of his pants tightly. 

“It’s both dad.” Bill piped up, Charlie shooting him a venomous look. Arthur blinked, and then laughed softly. 

“I see, should have guessed it, from the way all three of you were snuggled up on that bed last night.” Arthur mused, as Charlie frowned.

“W-what-...When did you?” 

“Middle of the night, decided to check on you guys. I’ll be honest, was a bit surprised at the sleeping arrangement, but you all looked so content and happy there together.” He sighed, as Charlie looked down. “Ah, chin up son, I think the love you hold for those two is amazing. It takes a big heart to love someone, but it takes an even larger heart to share that love with two people.” Arthur explained, looking back at his son through the rearview mirror.

“Like the heart of a dragon!” Bill said, mostly joking, as Arthur burst out laughing. Charlie snickered slightly at the joke, nodding his head in agreement. 

“B-but, when or how do I even bring it up dad? I-I can’t very well just-...blurt it out.” He mumbled, as Arthur nodded knowingly. 

“I understand son, trust me, it took me til about our 6th year for me to even have the gall to ask your mother out.” Arthur said, sighing as he remembered his shared youth with Molly. “Even though we’d been dancing around our feelings since third year!” He chuckled, as Bill blinked.

“You mean, you waited three years to ask out mum?” Bill asked incredulously, as Arthur nodded.

“Well, at first, her parents thought she was too young for a relationship. At the time, I thought they were stupid but-...there’s some sense in that logic. From then on, I never knew when it was a good enough time to ask her out. Until 6th year, there was a dueling club event going on. Your mother and I were randomly chosen to duel, and boy did she hit me with a rough knockback jinx. Sent me flying across the room, she apologized, thinking she harmed me. I looked her in the eyes and said, ‘honey, you take my breath away everyday!’, then we kissed!” Arthur explained, as Bill and Charlie listened to their father’s story. 

“So, what you’re saying is, Charlie has to get his ass beat by both Trin and Barnaby in a duel?” Bill asked, as Arthur shook his head.

“No, what I’m saying is, when the time's right, you’ll know it.” He said, as the Burrow came into view. “It maybe today, it maybe tomorrow, it might not even be until a couple years down the road. But, you’ll know Charlie.” He said, pulling into the driveway at the teetering house. Arthur got out of the car, flicking his wand as the tree unwrapped itself off the car, and floated into the house. Bill made the motion to follow his father into the house, stopping when he noticed Charlie still stood by the car. He stopped, looking at his brother. 

“Hey, dad’s right you know-...” Bill murmured, placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, let’s get inside, it’s colder than hell out here.” 

“Hell isn’t cold though Bill.” Charlie mumbled.

“It’s an oxymoron, like you.” The two brothers shoved at each other as they made their way into the house, the tree was already sitting in it’s designated spot in an empty corner in the living room. Molly was flitting around the kitchen, finishing up the last remnants of breakfast, Ginny and Ron sitting at the table impatiently waiting for the meal. Bill could hear Fred and George in the living room, pestering their father when it was time to decorate the tree. 

“Ah, you two are home! Wonderful, Charlie dear, could you go get your friends? I think they’re still asleep, and breakfast is almost done.” Molly said to Charlie, not looking up from the stovetop. Charlie removed his outerwear, nodding. 

“Yea, of course, though they were awake when we left?” He mumbled in slight confusion.

“Charlie, it was probably like 5 in the morning when we left, chances are they may have went back to bed.” Bill pointed out, Charlie nodding as he swiftly made his way up the steps. He opened the door to his room, the morning light shining into the dim room. Stepping into the room, he peered over to his bed, seeing the two still sleeping. The sight made his heart swell, Barnaby snuggled up against the wall, and Trin clinging onto his back. A large part of him wanted nothing more than to curl up next to the both of them, but he knew his mother wouldn’t be happy, not with breakfast so close to being finished. He sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Trin’s shoulder. 

“Hey, wake up you two.” He murmured, gently shaking them. They grumbled slightly in their sleep, turning their head and blinked up at Charlie sleepily. He smiled softly, tilting his head to the side. 

“B-bill?” They mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Charlie chuckled and they flushed softly, noticing they were wrong. “O-oh, Charlie-...U-uh...you-...hair.” They mumbled, unable to seemingly form articulate words. 

“O-oh, right-...decided to leave my hair down today.” He murmured, scratching the back of his head. Trin stared up at him, smiling gently.

“It looks nice.” They complimented, sitting up and back facing Barnaby. “You just come back?” They asked, as Charlie nodded.

“Yea, the tree is downstairs, and mom said breakfast is almost done.” He said, glancing back at Barnaby’s still sleeping form. 

“H-hey-...Charlie-...” They piped up, as he looked back at Trin. “A-about earlier this morning-...” They mumbled, gaze kept downwards. “I-I’m so-...”

“Don’t apologize, really.” He said, squeezing their shoulder gently. 

“I just didn’t mean to seem so freaked out, I-I mean I was but-...” They trailed off, picking at their nails slightly. Charlie sighed, pulling them into a hug.

“It’s alright Trin, it was just-...something that happened.” He mumbled awkwardly, as they nodded against his shoulder. Reaching past Trin, he prodded his fingers into Barnaby’s back. “B, wake up!” He muttered, as Barnaby grumbled softly and reached back to slap at whatever was prodding his back. “C'mon B!” Charlie sighed, as Trin pulled away and turned around.He prodded his back again, and Barnaby rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes and glancing blankly in their general direction. 

“Mornin’, loves.” He mumbled, mind still muddled from sleep. Trin and Charlie flushed softly, as Barnaby blinked and realized he said that out loud. “I-I’m-...I mean-...” He stammered, sitting up and looking away from them. “I mean doves-..wait no-...is that food I smell?” He said, trying to dodge the subject like a bludger. Charlie nodded, standing up to let both Trin and Barnaby off of the bed. He stood there for a second, debating mentally about what he spoke about with Bill and his father earlier. 

“H-hey-...later I was wondering-...how about we go for a walk later? The three of us?” He asked gently, as Barnaby shrugged and nodded. 

“Sure, sounds like fun!” He murmured, stretching his arms above his head. Charlie nodded, as he took note of Trin’s averted eyes from the hem of his t-shirt riding up a considerable amount. The three of them then made their way downstairs, the majority of the Weasley family gathered around the table already. 

“Thought we’d have to send up a search party for you three!” Bill chimed in, smirking at them. Charlie waved his hand nonchalantly at Bill, sitting down at his respective seat. Mrs. Weasley chuckled, as they started to eat their meal in peace. 

“So, I was thinking we could begin decorating the tree around this afternoon, when I return from running into town to pick up a couple of items.” Mrs. Weasley said, as George and Fred groaned simultaneously. “Now that’s enough you two, I would have had your father pick them up earlier, but I didn’t notice we needed some things until after he left.” She mumbled, narrowing her eyes at the twins. “After that, a nice family sit down of story telling should suffice, no?” She continued, smiling warmly at her family, and the guests. Everyone nodded, agreeing with Molly’s plan, as she nodded her head. “Excellent!” Once everyone was finished with their meal, dishes enchanted into the sink to be washed, Trin excused themselves to upstairs, saying they’d wish to wash up and get ready for the day. After they disappeared,along with a majority of the Weasley family, Bill stood by the end of the table and stared at Barnaby. 

“Lee, need to be more careful with that mouth mate.” He mumbled, as Barnaby looked up and tilted his head to the side. “You sucked a sizeable hickey onto the back of Charlie’s neck.” He deadpanned, as Barnaby flushed deeply and scratched his cheek.

“I-I-...O-oh...didn’t-..wait!” Barnaby said, shaking his head. “You’re not mad at me?” He asked, as Bill shook his head.

“Nah, besides, that’s kind of tame in comparison to the bit with Charlie-...You know-...” Bill mentioned, trailing off, as Barnaby nodded slowly. 

“Yea-...I do.” He mumbled, as Bill nodded. “I’m gonna head upstairs, get ready.” Barnaby mumbled, as he made his way up the stairs. He gathered some clothes, and walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door, not even thinking of knocking, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a screech of surprise. He looked up from his thoughts and felt every thought leave his brain at seeing Trin, fresh out of the shower and in nothing but panties. “...”

“What’s wro-...” Charlie said, running over at the screech and stopping in his tracks when he caught a glimpse over Barnaby’s shoulder. Swiftly, Barnaby slammed the door shut and turned to silently look at Charlie. 

“I-I-....”

“U-Uh-...” The two of them stared at each other, faces deep red with embarrassment. 

“T-That was-...totally an accident!” Barnaby mumbled, head whipping around when he saw two heads poking out from a room.

“Georgie, I think both Charlie and Barnaby fancy Trin!” Fred hooted, bouncing up and down in his place in the door frame. George nodded, with as much excitement and enthusiasm as his brother. 

“Fred-...George-...” Charlie said in a clipped tone, narrowing his eyes at the twins. They gasped and ducked back into their rooms, shutting the door. They continued to stand there, flabbergasted and mouths agape like fish.

“D-did you-...see-...?”

“N-no-....d-d-did you?”

“O-Of course not” They stammered to each other, obviously lying through their teeth, but too nervous to call the other out on the lie. Charlie opened his mouth to say something, as the door opened up, a nervous Trin sliding right past them and into Charlie’s room without saying a thing. “Just pretend it didn’t happen?”

“Just pretend it didn’t happen.” Barnaby mumbled, as they nodded in unison. Deciding to give their friend some needed space, they hurried down the stairs, noticing Mrs. Weasley was preparing herself for the trip into town. Percy and Ron were also with her, shrugging on their coats and scarves. “You two going to play outside?” 

“I wish, but mum said she wants us to help her at the market.” Ron pouted softly, Percy rolling his eyes and exiting the house. “But when we come home, and after the tree is done, will you play in the snow with me?” Ron asked, eyes sparkling with hope. Barnaby nodded, ruffling the little kid’s red hair. He cheered, and bolted out the door as Molly motioned him that they were leaving.

“You’re quite good with kids B.” Charlie murmured, as Barnaby shrugged.

“My one aunt and her husband also supported-...him-...and so my grandmother took my younger cousins in as well as myself when they were sent to Azkaban.” He explained, Charlie nodding as he listened. “Cecil would have adopted ‘em, but he’s always so busy with his important work in the Werewolf unit.” Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, remembering the bumbling uncle of Barnaby’s that visited Hogwarts a couple years back.

“Y-yea-...” They both turned to the stairs, hearing footsteps coming down the wooden staircase. Trin stood at the bottom, holding Ginny on their hip, glancing nervously at the two. She waved at her brother and Barnaby. “Ginny, what’s this?” Charlie asked, as he walked over to the two. He noticed the young girl was holding things in her small hands, and he tilted his head.

“I made some ornaments for everyone in the family when you guys left for Hogwarts this year-...most are in the box with the other tree ornaments-...but I wanted to make some for Trin and Barnaby!” She said, thrusting her hands out towards Charlie. They were little, slightly wonky cut paper ornaments made from construction paper. There was a brown right wing, with glitter and a shakily written name of ‘Barnaby’ in crayon on it. The other, was a green left wing, with the same glitter and shakily written name of ‘Trin’. “Freddie and Georgie helped me spell the names, Barnaby’s was very hard.” She pouted softly, as Barnaby looked at the paper ornaments, eyes shining brightly. 

“She intercepted me in the hallway, wanting to show them to me.” Trin added, as Ginny nodded. Setting the small girl down, she ran over to Arthur, who was flicking his wand around as boxes of decorations flew around the room. 

“Papa, papa! Can you make these nice too!” She said, holding up the paper crafts. Arthur stopped what he was doing, taking the crafts and smiling at his daughter. With a flick of his wand, the ornaments turned glossy, like they were laminated. Ginny giggled and climbed up on one of the chairs, watching her father continue what he was doing. 

“Your sister is so precious Charlie.” Trin murmured, arms folded across their chest. “Can hardly believe you two are related.” Charlie frowned softly, mock hurt etched on his face. “I jest, you both have such caring souls.” Trin glanced at the two of them, biting their lip nervously. “S-so-...did you two-...still want to go on that walk?” 

“I’m down for it, if you two are.” Barnaby piped up, as Charlie blinked and shrugged.

“I-I-...sure?” He mumbled, as the three of them dressed for the elements outside.

“Don’t go too far now, Molly shouldn’t be gone longer than two hours!” Arthur called, as Charlie nodded.

“Sure thing!” Exiting the Burrow, the sky was clear, and no snow was falling for once. They walked together in a peaceful silence for a time, making their way down to the slightly frozen creek that was close to the Weasley home. They walked along the edge of the creek, watching chunks of ice floating through the frigid waters. 

 

“So, I wonder why Ginny chose that shape for the ornaments?” Charlie mused, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

“Dunno, she said it would fit with the other ornaments, which I guess makes sense?” Trin murmured, staring at the snow on the ground. “I dunno what she meant by it, unless everyone else is a wing or something?”

“Can’t say that I know, haven’t seen these decorations myself to be honest.” Charlie replied, as Barnaby scratched his chin in thought. Trin stopped walking after a bit, in front of a bank with a tone of stones, and they picked up one of the smoother stones, tossing it along a portion of the water that was clear of ice floats. “What are you doing?” Charlie asked, stopping in his tracks.

“Skipping stones?” Trin answered, brow arched. “Don’t tell me you’ve never done it, Rowan and I always go to the Black Lake to skip ‘em” 

“No, I know what it is.” He mumbled, as Barnaby stopped and picked up a rock, chucking it into the water. He frowned softly as it landed in the water with a heavy splash. Trin chuckled, picking up a couple of rocks.

“You can’t use any regular rock B, they’ve gotta be smooth and flat.” Trin said, rubbing their fingers along the smooth surface of the stone. “Allows for better gliding on the surface!” They explained, tossing the one they recently picked up, stone skipping a couple of times before splashing into the water. Trin picked up three more, handing one each to Barnaby and Charlie, smiling softly. Barnaby stared at the smooth stone in his hand, as Charlie tossed his own into the water. It skipped a couple times across the creek, hitting an ice float and splashing in next to it. Trin chuckled softly, looking at Barnaby, who smirked and gripped his rock, sending it flying across the water. With the amount of speed and force he but behind it, the rock skipped all the way across the creek, landing on the bank on the other side. Holding his arms up in triumph, he whooped in excitement. 

“Yes!” He cheered, giving high fives to Trin and Charlie. They continued to skip rocks for a little bit longer, talking about any subject. “That reminds me, how'd this morning go Charlie?” Barnaby asked, looking at him. Charlie paused mid rock throw, blinking. 

“Oh, right! Went good, the trees my dad get are from a muggle tree farmer. That's why we took the car and all.” Charlie explained, as Barnaby nodded. “Say Trin, you live in a muggle apartment complex don't you?” Charlie asked, as they nodded. 

“Yes, luckily the landlord is a squib, so she understands why the apartment is always empty. Tells the curious tenets that my dad travels for work, and I'm enrolled in a distant private school.” They explained, shrugging their shoulders. “Most of them are pretty nice, but this one man is pretty nosey at times. I think he suspects something different maybe up but-....ah well.” Charlie frowned softly, nodding his head. 

“He's not like-....a threat to you is he?” Charlie asks slowly, Trin chuckling. 

“Oh god no, Dad told me he's what muggles call, a conspiracy theorist nutter. Dad humors him a lot, which leads to him believing we're aliens actually.” Trin explained, chuckling softly. “He's no threat though, just a confused man.” Barnaby nodded, fiddling with the stone he held. 

“What's your father like?” Barnaby asked, as Trin blinked, looking up. 

“Dad? He's interesting I guess, always has a joke. But, when he's home, he's usually sleeping. Resting up before his next Ministry job.” They explained, frowning slightly. 

“What house was he in?” Charlie asked, as Trin shook their head. 

“Dunno, he didn't go to Hogwarts. He went to that American one, said he immigrated to England 20 some years ago when his office at the American Ministry transferred him.” They explained. “Jacob's the only family I've had in Hogwarts, and he was Hufflepuff like myself.” 

“Oh, interesting, and your mother's a muggle so she didn't go either.” Barnaby muttered, nodding to himself. Trin bit their lip, rubbing their arm slightly. “Wait, is Jacob your half sibling?” Barnaby asked, brows furrowed. 

“Yea, dad gained custody of him from an early age, said his mother died during birth. If Jacob were my full sibling-...well I dunno how that incident would have went down.”

“Incident?” Charlie asked, turning to face Trin. Trin looked up, waving their hand around. 

“Oh nothing, ah gee, it's been a bit hasn't it? I'm getting awfully cold, maybe we should head back?” They mumbled, turning around and starting their way back to the Burrow. Charlie frowned softly, looking at Barnaby for some form of help. Barnaby blinked blankly for a second, and then nodded as he surged forward. 

“Aweh, come on Trin-...Let’s stay at the creek for a bit longer! It’s very nice and peaceful out here no?” He asked, placing a hand on their shoulder from behind.Trin stopped and turned around to look up at Barnaby. He gave them soft, pleading eyes, as they sighed and nodded.

“Alright, a bit longer.” They said, making their way back down to the bank. Unfortunately, their foot landed on a spot of slick snow, and they lost their footing, crashing into Barnaby and sliding down the slight hill; straight for Charlie. “S-Shit!” They cried, Charlie panicking as the two bodies collided with his legs and he toppled over them, landing in a pile of limbs. Barnaby laid on his back, beneath the two of them as he stared at the clear sky, slightly dazed from the sudden rush. 

“A-are you two alright?” Charlie asked, noticing he landed on top of Trin and scooting off of them, who wheezed from the air being knocked out of them. Unknowingly, he sat on Barnaby’s legs and offered to help Trin up. They shook their head, sitting up and looking back at Charlie. 

“I-I’m fine!” They said, rubbing their side. Barnaby looked from the sky, and the two people who sat on his stomach and legs, and he flushed softly. Trin looked down at Barnaby, gasping and shooting up off of his stomach. “O-Oh, I’m so sorry B! A-are you okay?” They asked, Charlie getting up as well. Barnaby pouted slightly in his mind, and he nodded, taking both of their hands as he stood up.

“I’m fine, back and butt’s a bit cold but-...no damage!” He said, wiping off the snow off of his backside. 

“Oh your clothes got wet, we have to head back now! I don’t want you getting sick!” Trin insisted, as Charlie nodded in agreement.

“B-but-...”

“No, you’ll catch hypothermia if you stay in the cold with wet clothes!” Trin demanded, grabbing his gloved hand and marching back up the hill. Barnaby sighed, following them along as Charlie followed from behind. They made their way back to the Burrow, entering the house. Molly still was not back yet, and Trin chased Barnaby up the stairs, who went up without a fuss. 

“What happened with you guys?” Bill asked, emerging from the den. 

“Slipped down a hill, Barnaby took the brunt of it.” Charlie explained, as Bill arched a brow in suspicion, taking note of the disheveledness of both his brother and his other friend. Charlie caught onto Bill’s curiosity and frowned. “Bill-...” He started, as Trin interjected. 

“We must not have been gone long, your mother still isn’t home.” Trin mumbled, as Bill nodded.

“Nah, she should be back soon though. Come on into the den though, everyone’s just been sitting around!” Bill offered, as Trin and Charlie followed him into the room. Arthur was sitting in one of the bigger living chairs, Ginny on his lap as Fred and George sat at his feet, listening to him talk. Bill sunk down in one of the other chairs, motioning towards the couch. Barnaby came down the steps at the same time, Arthur smiling.

“Ah, Barnaby! Join us in here!” He said, as Barnaby blinked and nodded, sitting in the direct middle of the couch. Trin sat on his left, while Charlie sat on his right. “So, why don’t you two tell us about some of your excursions during school!” Arthur asked, as Charlie’s head shot up and he eyed Bill. “I’m sure you kids have gotten into some excitement during your four years no?” He asked, missing Charlie’s glare at Bill.

“Oh, well-...nothing short of the usual to be honest Mr. Weasley. I mean, oddest thing I can recall is finding a boggart in one of the greenhouses last year.” Trin mentioned off handedly, as Arthur sighed.

“A boggart? Oh dear, that’s not fun! Wonder what it was doing in the greenhouses of all places.” He mumbled, rubbing his chin. Trin glanced at Charlie and Barnaby, not even deciding to mention the plan they were concocting to venture into the Forbidden Forest later that year. 

“I’m sure you’ve gotten into more cool things! Your big brother was Jacob Betiz after all! The kid who did all those things with the cursed vaul-...” Fred piped up, instantly stopping when Arthur cleared his throat sharply. Trin blinked, nodding their head.

“I apologize for Fred’s behavior-...” Arthur started, as Trin cut him off. 

“No, no it’s okay. I’ve gotten used to it, my entire first year was nothing but being compared to Jacob and his actions. I’m nu-...used to it.” They explained, shrugging their shoulders. “But, it’s whatever.” Arthur nodded, as Fred frowned softly and looked at Trin.

“S-sorry-...” 

“It’s okay, curiosity is understandable. I myself am curious but-...” They thought about their next words carefully, mapping out each piece of their sentence. “Somethings happen for a reason, and you can’t ever know why.” They mumbled, as Fred nodded his head. Arthur nodded his head, as George piped up. 

“What was your brother like?” He asked sincerely, turning around to face Trin. 

“Oh, well-...when he wasn't breaking a lot of rules, he was rather exceptional in his studies. Professor Sprout said he always seemed to show interest in learning.” They explained, smiling softly. 

“Surprised he didn't get sorted into Ravenclaw.” Barnaby piped up, Trin shaking their head. 

“He loved to learn but, he never really held the qualities of a Ravenclaw. Our prefect would never admit it, but Jacob was a Hufflepuff through and through.” Trin snorted. “He sure did work hard on whatever he put his mind to, and more loyal than anyone.” 

“He sounds like Bill, he works hard and is loyal.” Ginny whispered softly, as Bill perked up and smirked. 

“Big brothers are like that Gin!” He said, winking at Trin. “I wish I could have met him, your brother sounds like an amazing chap.” Bill mumbled, leaning back in the cushioned chair. 

“He'd love all of you, Jacob loved meeting new people. Though he said he was more friends with the creatures than people, said they never judged him as harshly.” Trin mumbled off-handedly, as Charlie sighed. 

“Someone finally agrees with something I've said for years!” He said, flopping back. “Dragons never judge!”

“Sickleworth only judges how shiny something is!” Barnaby piped up, as Fred and George blinked in confusion. “He's this adorable niffler Kettleburn has.” Barnaby sighed, eyes shining with happy memories of the little trickster creature. 

“So, you all share a love and passion for magical creatures?” Arthur piped up, as Trin shrugged. 

“Sorta, I don't necessarily wish to pursue a career in it-...but I do enjoy caring for them, learning about them.” They explained to Arthur, who then looked at Barnaby. 

“Oh yes, they're all so adorable and-...becoming a mazoologist is a dream I've had since childhood!” Barnaby said, smiling brightly. Bill opened his mouth, about to say something, before the front door opened and Molly could be heard telling Ron to set the bags on the dining table. 

“Looks like your mother's home, c’mon!” Arthur said, holding onto Ginny as he stood up and made his way into the other room. Fred and George followed, curious by what their mother obtained. “You guys can stay out here, we'll be just a sec!” Arthur called to the others, who nodded. Bill nodded, crossing his leg and looking at the three on the couch. 

“So-...” Bill mumbled, breaking the silence that settled over the den, minus the noises coming from the kitchen. He crossed his legs, leaning back against the couch even more, arms crossed over his broad chest. He cocked his head to the side, eyeing the trio on the couch up and down with his blue eyes. He had a shining of mischievousness in his eyes, and Trin bit their lip, uncomfortable under his scrutiny. “I still can’t believe you two never had a traditional tree.” He finally said, face breaking out into a wide grin. Barnaby and Trin blinked, glancing at each other and then back at Bill. 

“I-I mean, Granny never liked the mess or the smell that came with a real tree.” Barnaby explained, shrugging his shoulders.

“But that’s the whole point of getting a tree, I mean sure the mess of pine needles is kind of a pain but-...” Bill waved his hands around to get his point across. “Just clean that up with some kind of spell to be honest.” Trin nodded, folding their arms together.

“It’s kind of nice to be decorating a tree to be honest, I’m kind of excited!” Trin piped up, smiling softly. Bill nodded his head, looking up as Ron scuttled into the room, broad grin across his face. 

“It’s tree decorating time, it’s tree decorating time!” He cheered, jumping up and down in front of Bill’s lap. Bill chuckled, wrestling the eight year old onto his lap. Ron squealed in surprise and wriggled out of Bill’s grip, which he wasn’t using fully on the child. Fred and George dove into the room soon after, scrambling for the box that sat beside the tree. Molly walked into the room, sighing at the twins diving into the box practically.

“Remember boys, we have two extra sets of hands helping us this year!” Molly reprimanded softly, as the twins froze and looked up at their mother. They nodded and backed off from the box, as Molly turned and looked at the trio upon the couch. “Well, c’mon now!” She said, smiling. Ginny shimmied up to her mother, tugging on her skirts. 

“Mummy, remember my decorations, the one that everyone has to put up!” She said, as Molly smiled and nodded. 

“Of course dear!” She said, picking up a small, wooden box from the top of the box. She walked around the room, as the rest of the family had filed into the den by this point. Slowly, she handed out a paper craft ornament to every member of the Weasley family. She finally approached the sofa, smiling down at the three of them. She picked up the paper cut out of a red lizard, with Charlie’s name written on it, and handed it to him. Trin’s brows perked up as Molly grabbed the two wings, as Trin suddenly realized the reason for Ginny’s choice in decoration choice. She fiddled with her own decoration, smiling at the three of them. 

“Charlie is like a dragon, but he needs his wings-...Y-you two are his wings.” She murmured softly, red hair hiding her face as she hung her head slightly in a nervous fashion. Charlie stared at his own decoration, glancing at the others that his friends held. He smiled and stood up, placing a hand upon Ginny’s head. 

“I love it Ginny.” He murmured, as Trin nodded and stood up.

“It’s lovely Ginny.” Barnaby said, as Ginny looked up and smiled a cheery smile. She turned around, placing her decoration on the tree, as high as her little arms could reach. 

“Put your decorations at the top of the tree! The dragon can watch over it!” She said proudly, turning back around. Ron blinked, tilting his head in confusion.

“But Gin-...I don’t think Trin could reach!” He said, brows raising and he looked up at Barnaby. “You could help!” He said, grinning a toothy grin up at him. “You’re very tall!” Barnaby blinked and nodded, as Charlie placed the dragon near the top of the tree. Barnaby placed his wing on the one side of the lizard’s body, and then turned to look at Trin. They held their hand out to give Barnaby the wing, but squeaked in surprise as he wrapped his hands around their thick waist and hoisted them up off the ground. He held them up, closer to the top of the tree, oblivious to their nervous nature about being hoisted up off the ground. Shakily, they hung their other wing on the opposite side, and glanced back at the rest of the Weasley family. Ginny smiled, jumping up and down excitedly. 

“It looks so good!” She cheered, clapping her hands together. Trin chuckled softly, glancing back at Barnaby.

“W-wanna put me down B-...I’m not used to being up so high!” They mumbled, as Barnaby blinked and nodded his head, putting them back to their feet on the ground. Molly smiled warmly, and flicked her wand as the box opened up more and ornaments floated into the air, hanging there luridly. 

“C’mon now, let’s get to decorating this tree!” She said, as the remainders of the Weasley family placed their own personalized decorations on the tree. Together, the Weasley family, along with Trin and Barnaby decorated the large pine tree in the den. A couple hours passed as they laughed and joked amongst each other, Arthur and Molly telling stories to the children who were away at Hogwarts about what happened while they were away. Finally, the tree was fully decorated, and they all stood back to admire the beautiful tree. “It’s absolutely lovely!” Molly murmured, clasping her hands together on her chest, as Arthur wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Ron tugged at Barnaby’s pant leg, staring up at him.

“Wanna go outside and play?” He asked, brown eyes sparkling with hope. Barnaby smiled, and nodded.

“Of course, I promised I would!” He said, as Ron nodded and looked at Trin and Charlie. 

“What about you guys?” He asked, as Fred and George already made their way to claw on their coats. Trin blinked, and saw Molly meandering out into the kitchen. 

“I-I think I’ll help your mother out, you go along.” They said, as Charlie blinked. 

“You sure?” He asked, as Trin nodded. They wandered into the kitchen after Molly, who was getting some food out of the fridge and preparing it to be cooked. She was humming to herself, grabbing a knife and cutting up some vegetables.

“M-mrs. Weasley-...anything I could help with?” They asked softly, as she perked up and turned around.

“O-oh, Trin! No, heavens no-...I’m quite alright, I don’t need help!” She said, as Trin frowned.

“A-are you sure, I’d like to help out.” They insisted, as Molly turned around and sighed softly. “P-please?” She sighed, and wiped her hands down on the apron she recently put on.

“I suppose so, know how to peel potatoes?” She asked, as Trin blinked and shrugged their shoulders. 

“S-somewhat, spent the summer with my aunt once and she taught me.” Trin mumbled, as Molly nodded and handed them a bowl of potatoes and a knife. They sat down at the dining table, slowly peeling the tubers. 

“You could have went outside with the boys, didn’t have to help me.” She said softly, as Trin shrugged.

“I know, but I wanted to.” They murmured, as Molly nodded. She flicked her wand, the food preparing itself as she turned and looked at Trin. 

“That whole bit with Barnaby seemed to have you kind of shaken, to be honest, didn’t expect the chap to just pick you up like that.” She murmured, as Trin looked up at Molly. “It was sweet though.”

“Y-yea, I was very surprised by it I’ll admit.” Trin murmured, shrugging their shoulders slightly. “I was fine with just handing him the ornament, but-....yea.” They murmured, peeling the potatoes. They glanced upwards, to see Mrs. Weasley still staring at them. She had a studious look on her face, and her head was cocked to the side. Trin blinked, glancing up at her slowly. 

“Trin, can you answer a question for me?” Molly asked, staring sincerely at the younger witch. Trin stared back at Molly, setting down the knife and nodding. Molly nodded, clearing her throat. “Do you ever see yourself getting married, starting a family?” 

“U-Uh-...I-I don’t know-...I mean-...I never really did to be honest.” Trin mumbled, keeping their gaze low. “T-to be honest, mostly because I never figured someone would ever w-wish to-...you know?” Trin whispered, glancing up at Molly. The woman stared back at the younger witch, her hands clasped to her chest. “It’s a nice idea but-...I try to be realistic is all.” They shrugged. 

“Oh honey, you’re only so young though, to have such a dreary outlook on the future!” Molly sighed, sitting across from Trin and placing a comforting hand upon theirs. 

“I-its okay M-mrs. Weasley! It’s not that I have a dreary outlook, I aspire to be a artist of some form, maybe along the lines with divination but-...if I never settle down it’s okay! Dumbledore never did, and he’s done so much.” Trin explained, as Molly frowned softly. “W-why do you ask?”

“You’re such a sweet girl, I am surprised no one at Hogwarts hasn’t asked you out.” Molly murmured, as Trin flushed slightly and chuckled.

“O-oh-...no one wants to be known as the partner of Jacob Betiz’s younger sibling! A-after all, all the Hufflepuff’s think he was an embarrassment to the house, bringing the name down even furthur. Other students just-...eh it’s nothing Mrs. Weasley, guess you could say I wanna focus on my own studies.” They murmured, as Molly nodded her head.

“Which is an honorable thing to focus on, something you shouldn’t be ashamed of.” She said, rubbing their hands. She smiled, eyes glinting slightly though. “But you haven’t had eyes on people at all yet?” She asked, as Trin flushed softly. “Oh, have you?” She pressed, leaning forward. 

“W-well-...I-I have-...I’ll admit to it.” Trin mumbled looking down at the table. “B-but I mean-...it’s all hopeless want and over ambition on my part, plus lacking things and such.” They explained, shrugging their shoulders, as Molly sighed. “B-besides, I wouldn’t wish to ruin what I already have with them.” Molly’s brows shot up, and she nodded. 

“But, you never know until you don’t try.” She explained, as Trin frowned softly. “They both seem to heavily fancy you my dear, nothing is hopeless.” Trin’s brows shot up, face flushed deeply. “And I’m assuming they’re both the ones you fancy as well?” Molly murmured, as Trin’s mouth was agape like a fish slightly. 

“I-I-...”

“I’m a mother darling, nothing gets passed me, not with two unruly twin boys! You learn to catch onto things quickly after your third child.” She said, smirking. “Besides, Arthur told me somethings that he discussed with Bill and Charlie this morning.” She shrugged, as Trin’s face colored a deep red again. 

“W-wait-...s-so Charlie-...” They began, as Molly nodded. “B-but what about Barnaby?” Molly gave them a knowing look, eyes flicking upward behind them for a split second.

“What about Barnaby?” A voice cut through, as Barnaby stood in the doorway of the kitchen, face and ears red from the cold. Trin whipped around, Molly releasing their hands and standing up.

“To ask about your favorite baked good type darling, that’s all!” She said, smiling sweetly at the boy. He blinked, looking down at Trin for a second, and then smiling broadly. 

“O-oh! Jam roly-poly!” He answered, as Molly nodded.

“Oh, wonderful! Bill loves those too!” She said, turning back around to the food she had abandoned. “Trin darling, thank you for the help, but I no longer need it! Run along now!” Molly called over her shoulder, as Trin blinked.

“O-okay?” They mumbled, standing up, turning around to face Barnaby.

“What did you tell her for your favorite?” He asked, eyes shining with curiosity.

“Oh, cherry jubilee.” They answered, as Barnaby’s face screwed up in confusion.

“But that’s not really a baked good?”

“It’s a dessert though, same thing right?” They mumbled, as Barnaby opened his mouth to argue, but then shut it and shrugged in agreement. “So what’s wrong?”

“Wha-...nothing’s wrong? The wind and snow started picking back up, Charlie thought it was a good idea to come inside.” Barnaby explained, pointing towards the windows. Trin looked, and saw that the snow was indeed falling much more heavily, and harder with the strong winds. Trin nodded, looking back at Barnaby. 

For the remaining moments of the day, the inhabitants of the house pittered around the house, playing amongst each other or talking and sharing stories. Eventually, the light dimmed outside and the young children started to get tired quickly. Arthur herded up the twins and Ron, who all three complained about not being tired, and wishing to stay up later. “Now now boys, tomorrow is Christmas Eve!” He said, as the boys nodded and followed their father up the stairs. Bill stood beside a window, mug of warm tea in his hands as he talked with Barnaby, the two laughing through their conversation.

“It’s nice seeing them get along.” Charlie murmured to Trin, who blinked and looked over at him. “Bill didn’t trust Barnaby at first, but it’s nice to see them getting along.” Trin nodded, taking a sip of their own drink. “By the way, prepare for a big day tomorrow. We usually tend to have a lot of our extended family over for the day on Christmas Eve, something mom and dad do.” He explained, as Trin frowned softly.

“O-oh-..really?” They mumbled, looking down.

“H-hey, remember-...my folks were and still okay with you guys here! Don’t feel bad about it!” Charlie piped up, placing a hand on their shoulder. “Besides, I honestly hate when the family comes over. It’s so boring to be honest, usually spent a lot of time in my room, which bugged the ever living shit out of mom!” He said, chuckling softly. 

“Oh shit, I actually forgot about that!” Bill called over to Charlie, the two of them looking at the taller wizards. “Make sure to steer clear of Auntie Muriel, she’s-...quite the talker.” Bill said, as Barnaby blinked and nodded slowly. A note of worry also seemed to be stitched onto his face, and Bill clapped his shoulder. “Ah, don’t worry about it mate, there’s nothing to fear!” Charlie nodded, scratching his cheek. Bill looked at the clock on the wall, the one that still kind of baffled Trin on how it worked, and the practicality of it. “But, Charlie’s right-...big day tomorrow.” He mumbled, sliding into the kitchen for a moment to place his now empty mug in the sink. “I’ll be off to bed, tired from being up early!” Bill mumbled, as he made his way up the stairs. 

“I’m probably going to get dressed for bed as well.” Trin piped up after about ten minutes had passed, making their way up the stairs. Percy, who had been sitting on one of the chairs in the den, reading a book, closed his book and sighed.

“You okay Percy?” Barnaby asked, glancing at the younger Weasley. The boy shrugged, heavy book resting upon his lap. “Are you sure, not happy about your family coming over tomorrow?” Barnaby asked, tilting his head to the side. “I’m sure everything will be oka-...”

“Stop that.” Percy said, tone clipped and tight. Barnaby stopped talking, and frowned. “S-stop-...stop talking to me like I’m a child like Ginny and Ronald-..or like I’m stupid like Fred and George!” Percy snapped, as Charlie frowned at his younger brother.

“Percy, that was uncalled for!” He said, as Percy glared at Charlie. He promptly stood up, ignoring Charlie as he marched up the stairs. His gaze was kept to the floor, and he didn’t notice when the bathroom door had opened and he slammed into a body. He dropped his book in surprise, the person he slammed into squeaked in surprise. He blinked, looking down at Trin and sighed deeply. 

“I-I’m sorry Percy, I didn-...you okay?” They asked, noticing the redness to his face, and the shining of the unshed tears in his eyes. Percy bristled slightly and he picked his book up. 

“I-I’m fine!” He snapped, voice tight like a cord being pulled. Trin continued to stand there, as Percy sighed impatiently. “C-can I just please get through-...to my room!” He demanded, the tightness in his voice getting shaky. Trin continued to stare at him, biting their lip.

“Percy, what’s wrong?” They asked again, as Percy shook his head. 

“Nothing is wrong, I’m fine!” He said again, as Trin sighed.

“Then why are you crying?” The boy froze, and he touched his now wet cheek. “Percy, if something is bothering you-...you can tell me.” They murmured, and Percy frowned deeply. 

“W-why, you’re not my friend! You’re Charlie’s friend!” He snapped, as Trin sighed.

“Technically, I was Bill’s friend first-...”

“E-exactly, you don’t care!” Percy snapped, shoulders shaking slightly. 

“But, as the brother of two of my greatest friends-...I care okay?” They said, eyes shining with sincerity. They glanced at the door to Charlie’s room, opening it. “C’mon, we can talk in here.” They said, smiling at him. He stood there for a couple seconds, eyes darting from the open door, to Trin, back to the door. He sniffled slightly, and nodded, walking into the room. He sat upon the bed, head hanging as Trin shut the door. “What’s troubling you?” They asked again, as Percy exhaled.

“What was it like-...your first year?” Percy asked, as Trin tilted their head to the side. “Y-your brother is infamous at Hogwarts, and I’ve heard people say things. It obviously was worse when you were a first year, right?” He asked, as Trin nodded.

“Yes, people assumed many things about me-...wait-...Percy.” Trin started, sitting down next to the boy. “Are you going through something like that too?” They asked, as Percy hung his head more, nodding.

“I-I guess-...t-the professors thought I’d be like Bill-...outgoing and charming. B-but, then they expected me to be like Charlie-...f-f-friendly and k-kind-...” He whispered, shoulders drooping. 

“You feel like everyone is expecting you to be a certain way, and you’re not meeting those standards and expectations-...and people then look down on you because of it?” Trin asked, as Percy froze, then nodded his head slowly. 

“T-there’s this boy-...O-oliver Wood-...h-he idolizes Charlie-...” Percy started, pulling his knees up and resting his chin on top of them. “A-and thinks Bill is a very cool Prefect-...But he says I'm weird, no way I'm related to them.” He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. “Some of the other Gryffindors say it too, along with the Slytherins.” Trin frowned at this, and placed a tentative hand upon Percy's shoulder. 

“Percy, maybe instead of comparing and trying to be what your brother's are-...be yourself. You can be the intelligent Weasley, the Weasley who-...can be Minister one day!” Trin said, as Percy looked up at them with wide eyes. “You're a very smart kid Percy, with a lot of potential and intelligence in that head of yours. Don't get bogged down because people think you're not like your brothers, cause you’re not. Being related doesn't mean you act the same, are the same.” Trin encouraged, rubbing his shoulder. 

“B-but-...”

“But nothing, be Percy, don't worry yourself on being like Bill, being like Charlie.” Trin murmured softly. Percy nodded, sniffling more as he wiped at his tears. 

“I can see why Charlie loves you, you're a kind person.” Trin chuckled nervously. “Do you love Charlie also?” He asked, as they coughed slightly. “You do, don't you?”

“I-its complicated Perce.”

“Cause of Barnaby? If that's the case, don't worry, Charlie loves him too.” Percy mumbled, sliding off of the bed. “You three work well together.” He mumbled, staring at Trin. Trin stared back at the boy, sighing deeply. “I overheard you and mum, you’re afraid as well?” He asked slowly, as Trin nodded. “I mean don’t get why, all three of you like each other, so you just-...”

“Percy, as much as I want to tell them-...I-I don’t know if I can.” Percy stared at Trin, face pinched tightly with confusion. “I-I mean-...” Percy cut them off, brows knitted together.

“I can see why the hat didn’t sort you into Gryffindor.”

“I-I’m sorry?”

“You’re afraid of the confrontation of it all, even though you know it’s all reciprocated from them both!” 

“I don’t know that for sure, but yes Percy, I am afraid!” Trin said finally, frowning at the younger Weasley. “I wanna tell them both, hell, I wanted to tell them long before the holiday started!” They sighed, tone exasperated and tired. Percy placed a thin hand upon their shoulder. 

“Then be brave for once, and take what you want, instead of sitting by and watching it fly off.” He mumbled, as Trin stared at him.

“I’m surprised you’re not in Ravenclaw to be honest, for as smart and wise as you seem to be.” Percy scowled, though his scowl wasn’t malicious in anyway. They sat together for a bit in silence, Percy looking up when he heard the door being opened. Charlie stood in the doorway, staring at his younger brother, and Trin sitting on the bed together. 

“Percy? Trin?” He asked, frowning slightly in worry. 

“Trin and I were just talking, but it’s late, so I’ll be heading to bed!” Percy said, standing up swiftly, and exiting the room just as fast. Charlie stood there in confusion, looking back at his friend.

“Poor kid’s got a lot up in that brain of his, keep an eye on him.” They mumbled, as Charlie nodded slowly. Barnaby approached the door in a couple seconds after, scratching the back of his neck. “U-uhm-...anyway you guys need to get-...ready for bed eh? I’ll wait outside-...” Barnaby shook his head, unzipping his suitcase.

“Ah, no need!”

“W-were you going to-...” They asked, but their question died upon their tongue as Barnaby proceeded to strip casually down to his boxers, Trin’s face heating up rapidly and they nodded slowly. “N-nevermind-...” They mumbled, as Charlie seemed to hesitate for a second, then proceeded to follow suit. 

“Ohohoh! Getting a show tonight Trin, remember to shut the door next time!” Bill called out suddenly, head poking through the door, wide smirk across his face. Trin’s face got even brighter with the blush, and they hid their face with their hands, groaning softly. Charlie frowned and narrowed his eyes at Bill, marching towards the door. Before he could shut the door, Bill pressed something into Charlie’s hand, whispered into his ear, and then disappeared. Charlie’s face was beet red, and he scowled at the now empty door frame, shutting the door. 

“What was that?” Barnaby asked innocently, Charlie whipping around, hand tightly pressed against his back.

“N-nothing, j-just Bill being an ass!” Barnaby cocked his head to the side, before shrugging and continued to dress for bed. Trin peeked through their fingers to see Charlie shove something into his dresser, muttering to himself. Barnaby placed his hands upon his hips, nodding to himself. 

“I’ll sleep in the middle tonight!” He offered, as Charlie looked at him, and shrugged.

“I’ll take the wall I guess, you fine with the edge?” He asked Trin, who nodded in agreement. Charlie nodded, as Trin stood up from the bed, he slid onto the bed and made himself comfortable against the wall, back against it. Trin flicked the light off as Barnaby made himself comfortable in his own spot, back facing Charlie. Trin stared at the bed for a split second, feeling the same fear rise up for a second. They pushed it down though, sliding into the remaining portions of the mattress, back facing Barnaby. The duvet was pulled over top by Barnaby, and within minutes, Trin had fallen asleep to the sound of the wilderness outside, and both Charlie and Barnaby’s breathing.


End file.
